What We Have
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es mi teoría de lo que ocurrirá luego de la proposición de casamiento de Rick a Kate. Es complicado y doloroso. Espero que les guste. Denle una oportunidad. Capítulo 28!
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que yo creo que pasó luego de la proposición de matrimonio de Rick. No se enojen, es mi teoría, pero los que me conocen saben que no terminará mal... aunque tanto Kate como Rick sufran mucho antes del final. Espero que les guste, me tomé mi tiempo y mis días no son fáciles, sigo con mis otras historias, no se preocupen! **

**What we have**

Kate apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Las lágrimas corrieron sin detenerse por espacio de varios minutos y ella las dejó libres, realmente necesitaba descargarse. Hacía casi tres meses que se había mudado a Washington…

Tres meses tras los cuales había que tomar una decisión. Las cosas no le habían ido mal allí. Se sentía plena en su trabajo. Pero lo extrañaba mucho a Rick. Demasiado…

Las cosas entre ellos habían quedado en standby, luego de la promesa de que en tres meses volvería para seguir adelante con la relación, solo habían podido verse una vez.

Hacía solo un mes y medio que ella se había mudado y cuando vio el claro de un fin de semana libre, Kate no lo pensó y voló a New York para verlo.

De inmediato se perdieron uno en brazos del otro y el momento entre ambos fue muy especial, casi mágico, pero cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Kate se dio cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo Rick y decidió que si él no tomaba la decisión de ir a verla a Washington, ella esperaría a su vuelta para volver a verlo…

Eso le había resultado casi imposible de sobrellevar. A pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo… Muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche buscándolo. Deseándolo. Queriendo su contacto físico, su aroma… pero se encontraba sola en una cama que ni siquiera tenía su propio aroma…

Kate se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Divisó las formas de las edificaciones que circundaban su edificio. Esto no tenía que ver en nada con su lugar en el mundo...

Washington era una hermosa ciudad, pero no era su lugar. Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí. Ya se había demostrado que podía servir como agente, ya había podido resolver junto a sus compañeros varios casos importantes, ya se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero ahora quería volver… necesitaba volver a sus cosas, a su familia… a Rick…

Miró el reloj, anhelando llamarlo. No era lo mismo pero era lo único a lo que ella podía aspirar esos momentos. 2 A.M. Demasiado tarde, seguramente él estaría durmiendo. En otro momento, ella se hubiese atrevido a llamarlo. No ahora. No estaba preparada para el rechazo.

Se acostó otra vez en su cama fría y cerró los ojos, los ojos de Rick le hicieron compañía, aún en su soledad… era curioso como uno se puede olvidar de los rasgos de una persona por dejar de verla… sin embargo ella sentía los ojos de Rick en todo momento…

Mañana hablaría con sus superiores, había hecho una buena relación con toda esa gente… alguien le había mencionado la posibilidad de pedir un pase a New York. Eso sería lo más sano para ella. Sintió una sensación rara en su estómago ¿Nervios?

¿Acaso Rick estaría esperándola? ¿O se habría cansado?

Se quedó dormida entre cavilaciones y como siempre… no descansó mucho…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue a entrevistarse con el subdirector e intentó explicarle lo que le ocurría…

-No se preocupe, agente Beckett… yo la entiendo… no todos se adaptan a un trabajo como este… me da lástima pensar que nos quedaremos sin su ayuda en esto… pero no crea que no la comprendo…- dijo Freedman.

-No es una cuestión de adaptación, señor… tengo casi 34 años, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de refugiarme en el trabajo para dedicarme a la familia…

-Pero usted puede hacer ambas cosas… muchas mujeres lo hacen…

-Mujeres que hacen ambas cosas por la mitad… yo no puedo hacer eso señor… yo hago las cosas bien o no las hago…- dijo Kate y se arrepintió. Había sonado un poco dura.

-Bien… le daré unos días más para que lo piense… por favor tenga en cuenta de que nosotros estamos agradecidos de contar con su presencia…

-Muchas gracias, señor… nunca dudé de que esta era una oportunidad muy importante para mí y mi carrera…- dijo y le extendió una mano, que el subdirector tomó casi con cariño. No era mucha la relación que había tenido con ella esos meses, pero había aprendido a conocerla. Sabía que Kate Beckett era una mujer íntegra, y aunque tuviese una personalidad muy fuerte, él sabía que quizás ella le plantearía esta misma conversación en algún momento…

La observó irse con paso dubitativo y sacudió la cabeza, era una lástima… Mujeres con el entrenamiento policial de ella y su inteligencia no se conseguían todos los días…

* * *

Kate volvió a la que ahora hacía las veces de su casa y miró el reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Tomó su celular y pensó en llamarlo. Su corazón se aceleró ante la sola idea de oír su voz. No tenía que pensar nada, ella ya había decidido… en realidad, su corazón lo había hecho…

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla en anticipación cuando marcó el número dos y justo en el instante en que iba a hacer la llamada, la cara sonriente de Rick apareció en la pantalla de su celular y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La conexión entre ellos estaba intacta…

-Hey… Castle…- dijo con un tono que casi no reconoció en ella.

-Hey…- dijo él e hizo una pausa. Ella lo notó algo nervioso, pero no quiso decodificar nada, solo le importaba oírlo- ¿estabas ocupada?

-De hecho no… estaba pensando en ti…- dijo y sonrió, sentía que la química entre ellos se manifestaba, sobre todo cuando ella podía expresarse de esa forma.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó él sorprendido y Kate sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de terror. ¿Acaso él no sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo ella?

-Rick…- comenzó a decirle, era un pésimo momento para hablar, no porque no pudieran hacerlo, sino porque era por teléfono, ella necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía y necesitaba abrazarlo y no volver a soltarlo nunca más…

-Escucha, Kate… he estado pensando mucho estos días…

-Yo también…- logró decir ella antes de que él siguiera hablando.

-He oído que te va bien en Washington…

-Sí… es un trabajo interesante…

-Así que… quería decirte que… que… - Kate sintió la voz de Rick quebrarse- lo siento… no se suponía que me pusiera así… lo que quería decirte…

-Rick…

-Por favor, déjame terminar…

-Está bien…

-Que estás en libertad, Kate… olvídate de nuestro compromiso… olvídate de todo… yo te amo demasiado como para sentirme culpable el resto de mi existencia por haberte hecho renunciar a la oportunidad más importante de tu vida…

-Pero Rick… yo no quiero hacer eso…- protestó Kate.

-Ahora quizás me estés extrañando… pero no te guíes por eso… no dejes que lo que tenemos nosotros se interponga en tu carrera…

-Rick… ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque es la verdad, Kate… quizás otra mujer podría soportar no realizarse en su carrera a cambio de una relación… pero no tú… tu has vivido para tu trabajo toda la vida… y yo no puedo pedirte que lo dejes de lado por una relación de la que lamentablemente, no podemos estar seguros…

-Pero…

-Lo único que te pido, Kate… es que por un tiempo no me llames… preferiría intentar pasar esto lo mejor posible… y créeme… será duro… todos estos meses los he soportado engañándome, pensando que volverías…

-Por favor, Rick… no me hagas esto…- dijo Kate llorando.

-Es lo mejor… algún día me lo agradecerás, amor…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate se sintió desolada. Las lágrimas casi le impedían ver. Se sentó en el suelo, acurrucada contra la pared de su habitación y se permitió llorar. Sabía por qué Rick hacía esto y muy en el fondo lo comprendía…

¿Para qué volver a New York si él le había pedido que no lo hiciera? ¿Y si él la rechazaba luego de que ella hubiese renunciado a su gran oportunidad?

Kate sintió asco de en lo que había convertido su vida. Se levantó con dificultad y llegó a tiempo al baño, para dejar allí todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana…

Se sintió sola… más sola que nunca…

* * *

**No me maten! Se que es duro, pero todo tiene su motivo y no piensen que dejaré sin aclarar todo lo que pasó inmediatamente luego de la propuesta. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por las palabras de aliento. Espero que les siga gustando! **

**Capítulo 2**

Acostada en su cama, la habitación le daba vueltas pero Kate no podía dejar de pensar. Ni tampoco podía dejar de recordar…

Sacó el anillo de la mesa de luz y lo observó en la penumbra de su habitación.

_-Katherine Houghton Beckett ¿te casarías conmigo?- recordar las palabras de Rick la hizo sonreír._

_-Oh Dios, Rick… por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo…- dijo luego de un momento en donde Rick pudo apreciar cientos de emociones en sus ojos._

_-Pero…- dijo él que se dio cuenta de que la decisión estaba tomada y que a él no le gustaría tanto._

_-Pero necesito que me des unos meses… quiero… necesito saber lo que es trabajar como siempre he soñado…_

_-Pero Kate…_

_-Tres meses, Rick… solo eso te pido… tres meses y vendré a casarme contigo…- dijo ella._

_-¿Y si no lo haces?- dijo él con seriedad._

_-Lo haré… yo te amo, Rick… y si tenía dudas, era porque no sabía si estábamos en la misma página… pero por lo visto sí…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces…- dijo y se arrodilló frente a él- solo te pido que me esperes… ya lo has hecho antes y no te fue mal…_

_-Bueno… el proceso fue un poco frustrante…_

_-Siempre es así… y luego las cosas son tan… intensas y felices… ¿acaso no lo fue este último año para ti?_

_-Mucho…_

_-¿Me esperarás?- insistió ella acercando sus labios a los de él, tentativamente._

_-¿Puedo pensarlo?_

_-No…- dijo ella y luego lanzó una carcajada al ver la desilusión en sus ojos._

_-Dios… bueno… está bien… lo intentaré…- dijo él algo nervioso e incómodo._

_-Te amo, Rick…- dijo ella y lo besó intensamente._

_-Yo también Kate...- dijo él luego y trató de sonreír._

_-¿Me pondrás el anillo?- le dijo sonriente mientras perdía sus ojos en los de él._

_Rick sonrió, deslizó el anillo en su dedo y la miró satisfecho al darse cuenta que le quedaba a la perfección._

_-Wow… es precioso Rick… - dijo ella observándolo - ¿por qué no vamos a casa y pasamos lo que resta del día hasta mañana en la cama?- le dijo con los ojos cargados de deseo._

_-Esa es una oferta difícil de pasar por alto…- dijo Rick mientras ambos se levantaban y sacudían el pasto de sus rodillas…_

* * *

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de calmar la angustia. ¿Y ahora qué?

Intentó calmarse. Tenía que pensar. El sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y tanteó en su mesa de luz.

Suspiró con impaciencia cuando vio el nombre de Jared Stack en el visor.

-Beckett…- dijo con tono impersonal.

-Hey… ¿estabas descansando?

-Algo así…- dijo Kate con cansancio.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Dime…

-No por teléfono… pasaré por tu casa…

-No, Jared… prefiero que nos encontremos afuera…- dijo poniendo distancia. Kate sabía que Jared la miraba con otros ojos y también sabía que a pesar de sentirse sola, no quería ceder ante sus avances…

-Está bien… ¿recuerdas el lugar en donde nos encontramos luego del primer caso?

-Sí… dame media hora…

Kate se levantó con pesadez. La descompostura no había cedido demasiado. Sonrió con angustia porque la descompostura era lo que menos le molestaba.

Se arregló un poco y salió a encontrarse con Stack. Por suerte el lugar no estaba lejos de su casa…

-Bien… aquí estoy…- dijo ella cuando se sentó frente a él.

-Sí… bueno…- dijo e hizo una pausa- hace un rato hablé con Freedman… me contó lo que hablaron…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista.

-Por eso vine a hablar contigo… porque no puedo permitir que te vayas Kate…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre la de ella, suavemente, pero dejándole en claro lo que sentía.

-Jared… lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada…- dijo y quiso reírse, todo lo que Rick le había dicho no había hecho más que contribuir a su confusión.

-Kate… te he visto la mirada cuando resuelves un caso… te he visto en acción como policía pero también como agente… eres la persona indicada… no puedes dejar pasar esta posibilidad…

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- dijo algo enojada Kate- yo necesito hacerme un futuro… no quiero esperar a tener edad de ser abuela para ser madre… necesito de la parte afectiva en mi vida…

-Kate… yo…- dijo sin soltarla y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Escucha… no hace falta que me digas lo que sientes… pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona… y eso no va a cambiar… estaría engañándome si pretendo que me importa tener una relación contigo… no podría…

-Pero…

-Es la verdad… yo ya viví esa etapa… salí con muchos hombres que me gustaban pero que no significaban para mi nada más que compañía… hasta que lo conocí a él…

-¿Me estás hablando de Castle?- dijo Jared algo herido- ¿crees que vale la pena dejar de lado todo esto por él?

-Por supuesto… yo no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por él… la única duda que tengo es no haber podido conciliar ambas cosas… y ya que tengo que elegir a una…

-Te arrepentirás… y tu felicidad de telenovela se irá por la borda al día siguiente…

-Ojalá no sea así… pero de todas maneras… tengo que intentarlo…

-Pensé que eras una mujer inteligente…- dijo él con algo de sarcasmo.

Kate sintió un malestar en el estómago y aspiró hondo para controlar la nausea.

-No entiendes nada, Jared… y no pretendo que lo hagas… pero no puedo creer que me hagas este planteo porque no accedo a meterme en la cama contigo…- dijo y se levantó, incapaz de controlar más el asco- discúlpame, me siento mal…- dijo y corrió al baño.

* * *

Momentos después, cuando Kate salió del baño algo más repuesta, lo encontró esperándola.

-¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida Kate…

-He estado descompuesta…- dijo solamente y miró hacia abajo.

-Ven… te llevaré al médico…- dijo y trató de tocarla, pero ella lo esquivó.

-No hace falta…- dijo ella.

-Tengo una amiga que es médica… te dará algo para tomar…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró con desconfianza insistió- ya entendí todo, Kate… no te molestaré más…

Kate se dejó conducir hasta su auto y él manejó hasta un lugar relativamente cerca de donde estaban. La verdad era que Jared tenía razón, era mejor tener la opinión y la atención del médico…

Al llegar, la médica le hizo las preguntas de rutina, le preguntó si estaba pasando por mucho stress, si era alérgica a algo, si había comido algo muy pesado o que pudiera no estar en buen estado y por último le hizo la pregunta que la dejó pensando.

-Dime, Kate… ¿qué métodos anticonceptivos utilizas?

Al principio Kate achicó los ojos, preguntándose si existía la posibilidad de quedar embarazada por otro método que no fuera el sexo, porque la última vez que había sucedido había sido… hacía un mes y medio… o un poco menos…

Kate sintió que se le terminaba el aire. Sacó cuentas… usualmente él se cuidaba… pero una de las tantas veces que habían tenido sexo durante ese fin de semana en que ella lo había visitado en New York…

-Oh, Dios… es posible que esté embarazada…- jadeó en voz casi inaudible mientras sacudía la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado? Esto sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate le prometió a la médica que se haría los estudios para asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba embarazada. Ella le dio un medicamento para que pudiese controlar las nauseas y Kate salió del consultorio algo sorprendida.

Le dio una explicación breve a Jared, obviamente no quiso decirle algo que todavía no sabía con certeza, pero su semblante había cambiado totalmente…

Llevó a Jared a su casa y se fue a la suya. En el camino compró un test de embarazo, la médica le había dicho que si quería sacarse la duda, el positivo sería suficiente, pero si salía negativo, tendría que hacerse los estudios, para descartar que las hormonas no se reflejaran en el test correctamente…

Tomó coraje y se hizo el test. No quiso pensar demasiado en las consecuencias antes de confirmar el embarazo. Pensó en cuan distintas serían las cosas si estuviese en New York. Si Rick le estuviese acompañando…

_Se recordó despertándolo en mitad de la noche la última vez que habían estado juntos… sus labios urgentemente besando su cuerpo. Su necesidad de él casi imposible de contener…_

_Sus ojos azules en los de ella, pequeños, un poco sorprendidos, cansados… pero desbordantes de pasión…_

_Esa vez habían olvidado cuidarse. Pero ella no estaba en una fecha tan comprometida y no les importó…_

_Recordó las manos de él acariciándola mientras ella se inclinaba ante él, moviéndose rítmicamente, controlándose para poder extender el placer…_

_Kate casi pudo sentir los brazos de él, apretándola contra su cuerpo, amorosamente, sus labios en su cuello besándola antes de quedarse dormidos ambos, luego de un intenso clímax…_

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió… Si en esas condiciones habían engendrado un hijo, realmente había sido increíble… perfecto… y el destino les estaba mostrando su cara… sin posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto…

Se mordió el labio antes de asomarse para ver el resultado. Se sentía nerviosa.

Positivo. Kate contuvo la respiración y volvió a mirar. El resultado era inequívoco.

Miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Rió y lloró por un buen rato. Se preguntó qué pasaría de ahora en más.

Se miró las manos, que inconscientemente acariciaban su vientre. Pensó en Rick y en cómo podía reaccionar ante la noticia…

Lo imaginó emocionado, los ojos húmedos, esos ojos que a ella le gustaría ver en su futuro hijo… o hija…

Sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez de lo que ocurría. Ella queriendo seguir con su carrera. Él dejándola libre para que pudiera realizarse. Ahora… un hijo que los obligaba a hacer la cosas bien, de ahora y para siempre…

El destino les había pegado una bofetada a ambos, y Kate estaba feliz por eso…

* * *

Dos días más tarde, con la confirmación oficial de su embarazo, volvió a entrevistarse con Freedman que ahora sí, no dijo una sola palabra más y la dejó irse.

Un poco más dura fue la despedida de Jared. Kate no quiso ver hasta último momento lo intensos que eran los sentimientos de él para con ella y se sintió triste por él…

-Jared… tú sabes que yo nunca hice nada para alentar tus sentimientos…

-Lo se… simplemente no pude evitarlo… sucedió…- dijo él con angustia y extendió sus brazos para darle un último abrazo.

-Espero que sigas bien…- dijo sonriendo y palmeando su hombro con cariño.

-Estaré aquí… sabes donde encontrarme si no funciona con…

-Eso no pasará… lo sabes…- dijo ella y lo miró una vez más antes de irse.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella giró para mirarlo- cuídate…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de su tristeza, ante la sonrisa de ella.

* * *

Cuando el avión despegó, Kate sintió algo de tristeza. Sin embargo acarició suavemente su vientre y mientras observaba cómo la ciudad de Washington desaparecía de su vista, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en él… y en cómo lo encontraría a su vuelta…

Sintió un escalofrío cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de New York. De pronto, todos los miedos regresaron a su cabeza…

Caminó por los pasillos entre la gente buscándolo. Aunque sabía que él no podía estar allí esperándola porque no estaba al tanto de que ella volvería…

Como no sabía bien qué hacer y no quería ir a lo de Rick directamente por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, hizo lo que debía hacer y cuando estaba anocheciendo, esperó a Lanie en la puerta de su casa…

La médica casi se muere del susto cuando la vio aparecer de la nada y solo atinó a abrazarla.

-Chica, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?- le dijo y la sintió temblar.

-Lanie…- dijo solo Kate y se puso a llorar.

-Ven… entremos y tomemos algo…

Lanie la hizo entrar y le sirvió una copa de vino. Kate no dijo nada pero tampoco la tomó. No estaba segura de poder en su estado…

-Amiga… no creas que no aprecio que hayas venido pero… ¿no deberías estar reencontrándote con tu novio?- le preguntó Lanie.

-Castle…- dijo Kate y su voz tembló- él no quiere saber nada más conmigo…

-¿Qué dices? Si ustedes dos iban a casarse…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo… pero él decidió dejarme en libertad para que pudiese realizarme en el trabajo…

-Sin embargo estás aquí… ¿viniste a convencerlo de que te espere?

-No Lanie… volví… renuncié a mi trabajo allá…

-¿Renunciaste? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando Rick me llamó el otro día… yo ya había tomado la decisión de volver… pero él no me dejó ni siquiera decírselo…

-Y ahora tienes miedo de su rechazo…

-Además…

-¿Además de qué?

-Pasaron otras cosas…

-Dios, no… dime que no tienes una relación con alguien más… dime que Rick no está con nadie…

-Cálmate Lanie… yo no estoy con nadie más… y si Rick está con alguien, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto…

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Hace un tiempo estuve aquí, mientras ya me había asentado en Washington… vine a pasar el fin de semana con Rick…

-Y no viniste a visitarme…- dijo con fingido rencor Lanie.

-Lo siento Lanie… lo extrañaba demasiado…

-Lo se…

-Ese fin de semana… nos lo pasamos encerrados…

-Me imagino…- sonrió Lanie.

-Cuando estaba por venir… luego de la llamada de Rick… descubrí…

-¿Qué?

-Lanie… estoy embarazada…- dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Lanie abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada. La noticia era tan shockeante que apenas podía imaginarse lo que Kate podría estar sintiendo…

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, es una fecha complicada, tengo muchos exámenes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Lanie se despertó de golpe y miró hacia el costado. Kate dormía a su lado y tenía semblante tranquilo. Había llorado bastante el día anterior. Estaba perdida, arrepentida, se sentía culpable y no sabía que hacer.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura. Toda la vida había supuesto que Kate no se rendía ante nada, era la primera vez que la sentía tan débil.

Kate abrió los ojos y le sonrió pero luego hizo una mueca y se levantó, corrió hacia el baño y Lanie la oyó descompuesta. Las náuseas matutinas…

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó cuando la vio aparecer un rato más tarde, algo pálida y con el cabello revuelto.

-Sí… esto no durará toda la vida… y solo me pasa por la mañana…

-Es una suerte… hay mujeres que se sienten mal durante todo el día, todo el embarazo…

Kate asintió y se desperezó.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

-Realmente no tengo demasiada voluntad de comer, pero sé que debería hacerlo…

-Te prepararé algo liviano… ¿jugo de naranja?- le preguntó y sonrió.

Se sentaron un rato más tarde para desayunar. Kate se mantuvo en silencio y Lanie la respetó. Pero luego de un rato, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo idea, Lanie… te juro que antes de que él me llamase, planeaba renunciar y volver a cumplir con mi promesa… pero ahora tengo miedo… sobre todo por esto del embarazo… tengo miedo de que él piense que es esto y no mi amor por él lo que me trajo de vuelta…

-Bueno… es una opción, pero no puedes estar segura… Castle es un buen tipo, y si te pones en su lugar, tienes que entender que él te esperó durante mucho tiempo y cuando pensó que las cosas se habían solucionado, de pronto tú le dices que te irás a otra ciudad y que luego dejarás todo lo que siempre has querido hacer para casarte con él…

-No podía dejar de intentarlo, Lanie…- dijo en tono de protesta- pero ahora estoy tan arrepentida… no debería haberme ido…

-Y tarde o temprano se lo hubieses reprochado… las cosas son así, pero ahora tienes que decidir lo que harás y tiene que ser una decisión inteligente…

-Pero no quiero aparecer en su loft y decirle todo…

-Sería demasiado sencillo para alguien como tú…- dijo Lanie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si hay algo que a él le gusta de mí es que sea complicada…- se defendió Kate.

-¿Qué hay de malo con decir las cosas de frente?

-Ya te lo dije, Lanie… creerá que volví por el embarazo, no por él… pensará que dañó mi futuro con este bebé…

Lanie sacudió la cabeza y la dejó descansando antes de irse a trabajar.

Kate intentó relajarse un poco y pensó mucho en cuáles eran sus posibilidades de tener éxito para poder recuperar su felicidad con Rick…

* * *

Cuando Lanie llegó esa tarde, la encontró leyendo un libro que Rick le había firmado a ella unos años antes…

-Tengo novedades- le dijo.

-¿Del trabajo?

-Castle…- dijo y la expresión de Kate cambió. Se puso tensa, pensó que Lanie le diría algo que no le gustaría.

-Dime…

-Cada tanto, los chicos se reúnen con él en el Old Haunt… esta noche lo harán y utilicé mis encantos para convencer a Javi de que me invite…

-¡Lanie eres genial!-dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Por supuesto… sería muy bueno aparecer ahí, luego de un par de copas y hablar con él…

-Así nos tendrías a todos nosotros para apoyarte… aunque yo estoy segura de que cuando él se entere que será padre… todo pasará a otro plano…

Kate se mordió el labio y se dirigió a buscar su maleta, tenía que encontrar algo para ponerse…

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Lanie entraba al Old Haunt y le sonreía sugestivamente a Espo, que le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su mejilla.

En una mesa lateral estaban Jennie y Kevin, discutiendo sobre los nombres que más les gustaban para su hijo…

Lanie escaneó el lugar en busca de Rick, y lo vio charlando animadamente con una pareja…

Él la saludó de lejos y Lanie se sentó algo incómoda con Espo frente a Jenny y Kevin.

Hablaron durante un buen rato hasta que Rick se desocupó y se acercó. Habían tomado un par de cervezas y Lanie quedó en avisarle a Kate cuando sería el mejor momento para aparecer.

Rick les contó que estaba dedicado a su trabajo allí, que encontraba mucha inspiración en ese lugar y que el hecho de no trabajar más con ellos le había obligado a plantearse que realmente tenía todos los datos necesarios para escribir todo lo que se propusiera sobre Nikki Heat o cualquier otro policial…

Rick terminó sentándose con ellos y tomaron unas cuantas copas.

Entre risas y bromas, Lanie le dijo que tenía una amiga para presentarle. Rick se rió, no confiando en lo que la médica le decía, pero él ya había blanqueado la situación de su separación de Kate y quizás, por una vez en la vida, Lanie lo apoyaba y quería verlo distenderse…

-Pero si ahí esta ella…- dijo Lanie y tanto Jenny como Kevin y Espo se quedaron mudos al ver entrar a Kate…

Rick estaba de espaldas y de pronto no quiso darse vuelta a mirar. Realmente no le interesaba conocer a nadie en ese momento. Se maldijo por no haberse negado categóricamente cuando Lanie le dijo sobre sus planes…

Kate llevaba un vestido rojo corto, el corte no era muy ajustado, y sus largas piernas se hacían interminables con las sandalias negras que lo acompañaban. Para rematar, su cabello recién cortado, por sobre los hombros, apenas ondulado y su maquillaje suave la hacían imposible de no mirar…

Se acercó sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro de sus compañeros y de Jenny, que no pudieron hacer ningún comentario.

Vio a Rick de espaldas y sus ojos acariciaron esa parte de su cuello, en la nuca, en donde ella adoraba acariciarlo cuando lo abrazaba y mientras lo besaba.

Rick miró a todos y sintió curiosidad. Quizás la amiga de Lanie por lo menos fuera simpática y él no tenía la obligación de salir con ella, sino compartir un momento todos juntos…

Se levantó y giró dispuesto a recibirla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Kate, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba un par de segundos…

-Hey… Castle…- le dijo ella intentando sonreír, aunque solo pudo articular una mueca, producto del nerviosismo que la embargaba.

Rick abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero su cerebro estaba desconectado. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verla, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto…

* * *

**Por fin el encuentro... les prometo que no pasará mucho hasta la próxima actualización. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo para que no me extrañen, a partir de mañana me verán por aquí con más frecuencia, porque estaré de vacaciones y me dedicaré a lo que me gusta! ESCRIBIR! **

**Capítulo 5**

-Kate- logró decir él finalmente, luego de algunos segundos de silencio interminables.

Lanie sonrió e hizo un gesto a sus amigos para levantarse. Ni Rick ni Kate se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría. Él estaba pasmado y ella, temerosa de dar un primer paso…

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó con nerviosismo él.

-¿No está claro?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Pensé que lo estaba- dijo él con seriedad.

-Rick… volví… estoy aquí…

-Y yo te pedí que no lo hicieras…- insistió él.

-¿Ya no te importa lo nuestro?

-Ya no hay nada nuestro… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo… pero no podría soportar que dejaras de lado lo único que te importa para estar conmigo… es demasiado para mi…- dijo él y miró para otro lado.

-¿Acaso lo que yo quiero no cuenta?

-Precisamente…- dijo y se permitió el lujo de observarla.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar un poco más tranquilo?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Para qué?

-Podría decirte que me estoy muriendo por abrazarte… pero mejor digamos que sería apropiado que hablásemos en privado…- dijo ella y sonrió, intentado suavizar las cosas.

Rick la observó un momento y luego caminó hacia su oficina y ella lo siguió. Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron abajo, Kate abrió los ojos al ver a una mujer sentada en el sillón de Rick, esperándolo sentada provocativamente.

La mujer reaccionó con la misma cara que Kate cuando reparó en ella.

-Hey, Ricky…- dijo con voz un poco más pegajosa de lo que Kate podía soportar- resulta que ya has elegido a alguien por esta noche…

Kate estuvo a punto de contestar pero se calló al ver la incomodidad de Rick.

-¿Cómo entraste, Jessie?- dijo con naturalidad Rick.

-Bryan me hizo el favor de dejarme pasar, pensó que te gustaría…

-Pues… eso me extraña mucho…- dijo Rick y alzó la ceja. Jessie se levantó del sillón con desgano y se acercó a ellos.

-Bien…- dijo y miró a Kate e hizo una mueca- veo que has ganado tú, cariño…- suspiró y luego añadió- que lo disfrutes…- le dijo a Kate y le guiñó el ojo a Rick antes de irse.

Rick la observó subir las escaleras y luego se volvió hacia Kate, cuya cara reflejaba rabia.

-¿Cuánto hace que hablaste conmigo? ¿Tres días?- dijo molesta- y ya te estás acostando con la primera que se te cruza.

-Lo de Jessie es una larga historia…- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh… ya la conocías desde cuando estabas conmigo… ¿tengo que asumir que me engañaste con ella?- Kate estaba muy molesta.

-No voy a hablar de esto, Kate…- dijo él cortante- tú sabes que yo nunca te engañé…

-Sacando ahora… por supuesto…

-Ahora no estamos juntos…

-¿Quién dice?

-¿Recuerdas la llamada hace tres días? ¿O también olvidaste eso?

-Seguirás recriminándome eso por el resto de mi vida… ¿verdad?

-Ese no es el punto… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-No se si puedo hablar en este momento… de verdad este fue un golpe bajo…

-Escucha… todavía nos unen lazos de afecto… se que no tendría que darte explicaciones, pero Jessie es solo un intento de Nikki Heat…

-¿Qué?- dijo Kate frunciendo la nariz sin comprender.

-Ella se presentó la otra noche aquí… como amiga de Bryan y me planteó que quería ser mi nueva musa… por supuesto, no tiene idea de lo que eso significa… lo único que hicimos fue tomar unas copas, nos reímos un rato y desde ese instante me ha estado buscando pero no sucedió nada entre nosotros…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Kate mientras sentía que sus labios temblaban.

-Porque aún no me recupero de lo que pasó…

-Nadie dijo que te casarías con ella…

-No entiendes nada… Kate…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Rick… no me hagas esto… yo necesito… te necesito a ti…

-No, Kate… créeme, algún día me lo agradecerás…- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

-Muy seguro…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó con pesar.

-Pues… a pesar de todo…- dijo ella eligiendo las palabras- yo ya tomé una decisión y volveré a mi trabajo aquí en la comisaría…

-Pero…

-Esto es así…

-Kate… por todo eso que vivimos y por el recuerdo que nos une… por favor no lo hagas…

-Rick… créeme que nos une mucho más que un buen recuerdo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ella- pero si es tu decisión, entonces… supongo que nos veremos por ahí alguna vez…- agregó.

-No puedo creer que no comprendas el sacrificio que estoy haciendo…

-Quizás no quiera un sacrificio, Rick… quizás solo quiera alguien a mi lado…

-¿Volviste porque te sentías sola?

-Volví por ti… Rick…- dijo llorando.

-Por favor no llores Kate…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella- escucha… realmente quiero hablar contigo, pero necesito que estemos bien, dispuestos y evidentemente, eso no será hoy…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo él reflexivo.

-Bien… estaré en mi casa cuando tengas ganas de hablar…- dijo y se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante, sin pensar, con la idea de besarlo.

Él se tensó un poco y ella reaccionó y sonrió con timidez, levantó la mano, deslizó sus dedos por la cara de él suavemente y luego de mirarlo un momento, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Rick no pudo evitar darse vuelta para mirarla. Las sensaciones que ella aún producía en él eran demasiadas.

Deseó poder decirle algo, deseó correrla, atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse, pero todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella realmente quisiera volver. Lo que Rick no quería es que ella fuera infeliz a la larga por una relación que él no podía afirmar que duraría para siempre…

Por un momento se atrevió a ponderar lo que la palabra _siempre_ significaba y se imaginó un futuro junto a ella…

Kate terminó de subir la escalera aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Se ajustó el abrigo cuando salió al frío de la noche de New York y cuando iba a detener un taxi, acarició su vientre suavemente.

-No te preocupes, amor… ya lo convenceremos…- dijo y suspiró, deseando desesperadamente poder cumplirle esa primer promesa a su hijo…

* * *

**Se que quizás esperaban otra cosa pero pensemos que se trata de Kate, lo que significa que las cosas nunca son sencillas! Hasta el próximo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick volvió a su casa dos horas más tarde, aún tenía en su retina a Kate, sus ojos, su forma de moverse, sus labios que seguramente lo deseaban como los de él a ella… y su corazón acelerado tampoco colaboraba…

Se dio una ducha y se acomodó en la cama… peor… recordó momentos compartidos con ella ahí mismo… se recordó sintiéndose completo, protegiéndola, habiendo cumplido su sueño de sentirla en sus brazos…

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Kate, tan medida y profesional, que lo amaba?

Con los ojos… desde el primer día… con sus labios, innumerables veces ahí mismo, en el oído, al despertarse, antes de dormirse, luego de un caso difícil… durante sus pocas escapadas a los Hamptons… pero la que él consideraba más importante, había sido cuando ella estaba de pie sobre la bomba… ese día sus palabras se grabaron en su corazón y Rick tuvo que asumir que ese día le creyó… no porque no le creyera antes… cuando uno está en pareja, es natural decirle a la otra persona que la ama, pero Kate había desnudado su corazón esa vez y él lo había percibido, aunque luego no hubiesen hablado de eso directamente…

Rick se tapó la cara con las manos, no sabía qué hacer… por un lado se moría de deseos de ir a verla, de llamarla por teléfono… ella lo estaba esperando de todos modos…

Pero por otro lado, flaquear en este momento, podría significar que fuese aún más difícil dejarla ir… y aunque ella no quisiera verlo… aunque ella estuviese convencida ahora… él sabía que ella, tarde o temprano, se iría…

Era casi irónico que durante mucho tiempo ella hubiese pensado que era poca cosa para él, un escritor famoso de novelas de misterio… un millonario… mientras ella era solo una detective de la policía de New York…

Rick sentía ahora todo lo contrario… ella era demasiado para él… ella merecía tener una vida mejor que la que él podía darle… a su sombra quizás…

Kate era una mujer brillante en su trabajo, el trabajo había sido su vida, junto con la cruzada para encontrar a los asesinos de su madre y él no era quien para interponerse ante ella…

Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio… él tendría que haberse dado cuenta de esto mucho antes…

Dio vueltas en la cama durante un buen rato, miró el reloj… eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, no… no podía llamarla a esa hora… y si lo hacía ¿con qué finalidad?

"Escuchar su voz, imbécil" se dijo a sí mismo y aspiró hondo, tomó su celular, marcó el número 2 y observó su rostro sonriente mientras hacía la llamada…

-¿Hola?- dijo ella con voz de dormida.

-Kate…- dijo solamente él.

-¿Rick?- dijo Kate y abrió los ojos de golpe, él la había despertado.

-Perdona… se que quizás estabas durmiendo pero… pero…

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo ella frotando sus ojos, por alguna razón no podía despertarse totalmente.

-Nada… discúlpame…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar escuchó la voz de ella.

-Espera…- dijo ella y contuvo la respiración, intentando adivinar si él seguía allí- ¿quieres charlar un rato?

-¿Charlar?

-Yo también necesito oírte Rick… sería tonto que no lo admitiera… y si por teléfono te sientes más a salvo que personalmente, hablemos…

-Es que no… no…

-¿No era eso?

-Sí… era eso…- admitió él y pudo adivinar que ella sonreía.

-Bien… dime… ¿en qué pensabas?

-En ti…- dijo y Kate sintió que quizás él podría escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón por teléfono- quiero decir… en lo complicada que eres…

-Bueno… eso no es una novedad…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Nunca dije que estuviera sorprendido… aunque admito que te superas cada día…

-¿Es un cumplido?- bromeó ella.

-Dios, Kate…- dijo él y se interrumpió.

-Lo sé… yo también te extraño…- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Si…- dijo solo él.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es todo esto? Estamos hablando por teléfono… muriéndonos por estar juntos… a unos minutos de distancia, cuando hemos estado en diferentes ciudades por meses… y yo siento como si estuvieses del otro lado del mundo, Rick…

-Es lo mejor…- dijo él.

-Tú sabes que no…- la afirmación de ella le llegó hondo.

-Yo ya no sé nada…- dijo él con tristeza.

-Rick…

-Por favor, Kate…

-¿Por favor qué?

-Esto es demasiado complicado…

-Tú lo ves complicado… pero es demasiado simple, quizá por eso no te atreves a actuar en consecuencia…

-Estoy actuando en consecuencia… eres tú la que no puede verlo…

-Rick… nosotros nos debemos una charla… pero tiene que ser personalmente…

-Yo no puedo encontrarme contigo Kate…

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes por qué… porque no es sano Kate… porque no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti… porque te extraño, porque te necesito, porque no puedo… no puedo… y no quiero sufrir más…- dijo y Kate se dio cuenta de que él lloraba.

-Escucha…- dijo ella, su voz también temblaba- tarde o temprano, tendremos que hablar… si quieres que nos veamos en un lugar en donde te sientas seguro… por mi está bien… yo solo quiero hablar contigo... pero necesito que estemos tranquilos…

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-No pasa nada malo, Rick… tomate tu tiempo… y cuando consideres que puedes hacerlo, avísame… yo estaré aquí, o intentando recomponer mi situación con Gates…

-¿Discutiste con ella?

-No… pero quiero volver a trabajar y no sé si ella consentirá eso… no creo que esté en su poder…

-Quizás es una señal…

Kate suspiró… no quiso contestarle nada.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Te llamaré cuando pueda…- dijo él.

-Bien… gracias…- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches Kate…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar contestarle…

-Te amo Rick…- le dijo y él cerró los ojos, sus sentidos evocándola, imaginándola mientras se lo decía…

Sin embargo no pudo contestar… o no quiso, sería peor…

Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas y suspiró. Se imaginó que estaba con él, entre sus brazos y se permitió soñar con que las cosas podían arreglarse aún… solo necesitaba hablar con él en el momento indicado y contarle que estaba esperando a su hijo…

* * *

**No creo que podamos detener esa charla por mucho tiempo más... veremos que sucede! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que subí un capítulo anoche, pero esta historia me tiene definitivamente inspirada, así que, ahí va otro... ustedes me conocen, sigo con las otras, pero esta me tiene atrapada... aprovecho ahora que puedo...**

**Capítulo 7**

Dos días después, Kate comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Pensó que él tardaría menos tiempo en llamarla, sin embargo, él parecía haber retrocedido en todos esos avances que habían hecho la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono.

Kate tuvo una entrevista interesante con Gates, que le confesó que a pesar de sentir que ella estaba equivocada, su trabajo en la 12 era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

Gates supo que algo más ocurría, pero no se animó a preguntar, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría y también conocía a Kate y estaba segura de que presionarla sería peor…

Ryan y Espo también la recibieron con alegría y le hicieron bromas preguntándole si había vuelto porque no podía trabajar sin ellos. Y Kate solo pudo abrazarlos con ternura, sin hacer demasiados comentarios.

Era claro que todo el mundo respetaba su silencio y tampoco preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas con Rick, ya que al no verlo por allí, las posibilidades no parecían demasiado buenas…

La impaciencia fue ganando terreno y Kate se dijo a sí misma que podía llamarlo, siempre y cuando no lo presionara, al menos para oír su voz y tantear como estaba él de ánimo…

Se tomó su tiempo para encontrar el mejor momento para llamarlo. Cuando llegó a su casa, luego de darse un baño, aún insegura, tomó su celular.

-Kate…- escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Alexis?- dijo Kate algo sorprendida.

-Sí… acabo de llegar…-dijo la chica algo agitada.

-¿Tu padre?

-Él se está duchando… todavía no nos vimos, pero dejó el celular sobre el escritorio, acabo de entrar… ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No, no… para nada… bienvenida… en algún momento me contarás como te fue…

-Por supuesto… pero ¿tú no estabas en DC?

-Bueno… estaba… pero volví…

-Papá debe estar feliz…

-No se si tanto…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… él decidió que no quiere interponerse entre mi carrera y yo… no importa lo que yo piense…- dijo Kate con tristeza.

-Supongo que lo está haciendo por ti…

-Sí… bien… en fin… te dejo para que puedan ponerse al tanto…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Kate…- dijo Alexis antes de cortar- realmente espero que las cosas se solucionen… yo te… se puede decir que te quiero y me gusta verlos felices a ambos… ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te pase con él?

-Segura… y yo también te quiero Alexis… sólo dile que llamé y que volveremos a hablar cuando él esté desocupado…- dijo Kate y luego de saludarla, cortaron.

Kate sonrió, sabía que Rick estaría feliz de tener a su hija de vuelta en casa. Y eso la hacía feliz a ella también.

Sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago y se obligó a comer algo, no porque tuviera hambre, sino para cuidar su embarazo.

* * *

Rick abrazó a Alexis y sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban. Realmente su hija le había hecho mucha falta ese tiempo…

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó sin soltarla mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

-Yo bien… aunque no creo que ambos podamos decir lo mismo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acabo de hablar con Kate…- dijo Alexis y alzó la ceja.

-Ah… eso…

-Sí, eso… ¿no pensabas contarme?

-¿Para qué?

-Para contárselo a alguien… estoy segura de que no hablaste con la abuela…

-No hace falta… se lo que hago… no necesito consejos…

-Papá…

-Alexis… ¿para qué la llamaste a Kate?

-Yo no la llamé… solo atendí tu teléfono cuando entraba…

-Entonces llamó ella…- dijo Rick pensativo.

-Sí… me pidió que te dejara, me dijo que no era buen momento y que cuando tú estuvieras desocupado, la llames…

-Bien… gracias…

-Está aquí…

-Lo sé…

-Quiero decir… volvió… volvió por ti…

-Eso parece…

-¿No estás contento?

-Es muy largo de explicar… yo la amo… pero no quiero que ella tenga que elegir entre su trabajo y su pareja…

-Sin embargo a ella no parece importarle…

-La clave está en _no parece_…

-Tú crees que te reclamará…

-Lo hará… y yo no quiero que suceda…

-Entonces terminaste la relación…

-Era lo más sano… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-No…- dijo y tomó el teléfono de Rick y se lo entregó- toma… llámala…

-No, Alexis… acabas de llegar, quiero estar contigo…

-Nosotros tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos, papá… necesitas hablar con ella…

-Alexis…

-Nada… llámala… por una vez, hazme caso…- dijo y sonrió cuando lo vio tomar el teléfono y mirarlo en forma reflexiva.

Alexis se levantó del sillón y le dio espacio. No sabía si hablarían mucho, pero estaba segura de no querer escuchar la conversación. Aunque sintiera curiosidad, prefería mantenerse al margen… y ya había hecho suficiente…

Rick miró el teléfono y sus ojos escanearon una foto que aún tenía como fondo en su celular. Era una foto de su cumpleaños, Kate estaba a su lado y ambos sonreían felices…

Sin darse cuenta, Rick deslizó el dedo y acarició la cara de Kate. Había días en que pensaba que podría olvidarla, pero en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de que le costaría mucho trabajo poder pensar en volver a ser feliz…

Marcó el número 2 y esperó que ella lo atendiera.

-¿Rick?- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo solo él.

-Yo… te llamé antes y hablé con Alexis… pero le pedí que no te molestara…

-Eso hizo… hasta que decidió que era mejor que te llamase…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Kate algo desilusionada.

-Bueno… no es que yo no quisiera hablar contigo… pero estaba pendiente de su vuelta…

-Sí… yo lo entiendo, Rick… no hacía falta que me llames…

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa mañana? Quiero decir… así hablamos…

-¿Sientes que podemos tener una charla en paz, Rick?- le preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Quiero creer que sí…- dijo él con honestidad.

-Bien… tendré un día largo mañana… pero te espero a cenar…

-Me parece bien… pero no cocines… llevaré algo, así no tendrás que perder tiempo…

-No te preocupes… tengo ganas de cocinar algo casero…

-No me digas que harás ese pollo a la Beckett…- dijo Rick y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

-No lo había pensado… pero puedo hacerlo si tú lo deseas…- dijo Kate, su corazón latiendo aprisa.

-Si no te trae complicaciones…

-Por supuesto que no… y ahora ve con Alexis… nos vemos mañana…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- dijo él y cerró los ojos preguntándose si podría salir airoso después de visitarla, que ella le cocinara su plato favorito y le volviera a repetir cuánto lo ama…

* * *

**Qué tal? Les juro que no es tortura... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorpresa! Otra vez mal acostumbrándolos, pero me encanta! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate miró el reloj por enésima vez esa noche, preguntándose si era oportuno llamarlo para corroborar que vendría, pero luego de sentirse una tonta, de mirarse en el espejo cientos de veces para verse perfecta sin lograrlo, sucumbió y se dejó caer en el sillón y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escuchó el timbre.

Con el delantal que él le había regalado puesto, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y lo vio serio, pero su gesto cambió ni bien aspiró el aroma de la comida que ella estaba preparando para él.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero se contuvo y solo le puso la mejilla cuando él se acercó y la besó.

Dios ¿cómo podía ser que aún después de más de un año juntos ella siguiera sintiendo esa electricidad cada vez que él la tocaba?

Cuando Kate quiso acordar, él había entrado y ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Llegué muy temprano?- preguntó y le extendió una botella de vino.

-Para nada… esto está casi listo…- dijo y se obligó a sonreír para ocultar el deseo.

-Bien…- dijo él y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Cuéntame de Alexis…- le pidió mientras servía los platos.

-Ella está feliz… lo único que espero es que no se le ocurra volver… dice que se sintió útil como nunca en su vida… y que todo lo relacionado con el servicio social le apasiona…

-Eso es bueno… pero será difícil que puedas contenerla si ya está decidida…

-Si lo sabré yo…- dijo y Kate no quiso mirarlo, y agradeció no estar ahí frente a él en ese momento.

-Bueno… creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es apoyarla… yo sentí el apoyo de mi padre cuando cambié de carrera… y eso que él y mi madre tenían la misma profesión…

-Bueno… creo que yo me moriría si Alexis quisiera ser actriz, como Meredith… no creo que sea lo mejor para ella y sus capacidades…

-¿Quieres que hable con ella? Quiero decir… quizás necesita alguna clase de consejo… y en otras oportunidades hemos hablado…

-Y ella te respeta mucho…- dijo y la miró con ternura cuando ella le extendió el plato.

-Hablaré con ella, entonces… por cierto… siento haber hablado de más el otro día… Alexis no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y creo que deberías haber sido tú quien se lo contara… pero es que comenzó a preguntar y no pude negarme a responder…

-No te preocupes… tarde o temprano se enteraría…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y gesticuló para que él probara la comida- que lo disfrutes…

Rick la miró un momento y luego probó un bocado. Kate lo observó cerrar los ojos con placidez y cuando él los abrió, ella tuvo que desviar la mirada, avergonzada de que se notara demasiado cuánto lo extrañaba…

-Dios… acabo de tener un déjà vu- dijo él, sus ojos fijos en ella, pero recordando.

-¿Si?- le siguió la corriente ella.

-La primera vez que me cocinaste esto… estabas ahí sentada… e hiciste el mismo gesto para que probara la comida…

Kate asintió recordando el resto. Y eso contribuyó a ponerla más incómoda.

-¿Cómo te fue con Gates?- dijo Rick para interrumpir el momento incómodo.

-Bien… ella respeta mi decisión y por supuesto me dijo que hará todo lo posible por recomponer mi expediente…

-Gates te aprecia…

-Mucho más de lo que creí…

-Ella no es Montgomery… pero te ha cuidado siempre… y si ha sido dura, es porque realmente es muy apegada a las reglas…

-Lo sé… creo que en el fondo, yo también la aprecio… a pesar de todo lo que la he resistido…

-Cuéntame… ¿has comenzado a trabajar otra vez con los chicos?- preguntó él sonriendo.

-Sí… ellos creen que regresé porque no puedo estar sin ellos…- dijo Kate riendo divertida- además, se la pasan preguntando por ti…

-Bueno… tú sabes que no es necesario que vuelva a trabajar…- dijo y ella desvió la mirada- aunque podría pasar a visitarlos y de paso, divertirlos con alguna de mis teorías…- dijo y sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo y dejó la comida y empujó un poco el plato, incapaz de seguir comiendo.

-No has tomado casi nada de vino…

-No me he sentido muy bien estos días…

-Muchas presiones…

-Sí… bastantes…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos un momento. Quería hablar, quería decírselo ya, pero no sabía si el momento había llegado- Rick… de verdad aprecio que hayas venido… se que te cuesta bastante y realmente, solo quiero que ambos estemos bien…

-Creo que lo estamos intentando…

-Sí… aunque tú ya tomaste la decisión por ambos… una decisión que yo no comparto…

-Porque te has encaprichado…

-Porque te amo…- dijo y se acercó un poco a él.

-Yo también te amo… y porque te amo es que hago lo que hago…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suena dicho de esa forma?- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate… dime que ese trabajo no era lo que esperabas…

-Por supuesto que si… - dijo ella y lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué lo dejaste?

-Porque quiero estar contigo…- dijo ella, sintiéndose incapaz de explicarlo de otra manera.

-Eso crees ahora… y cuando sigas resolviendo homicidios sin llegar a ninguna parte, te arrepentirás y me dirás, adiós, Rick… me arruinaste la vida…

-Yo nunca podría decir algo así, Rick…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Acaso el tipo ese, Jared… no intentó convencerte?

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Me refiero a que he visto como te miraba…

-¿Me estás haciendo una escena?- Kate frunció el entrecejo perpleja.

-Solo digo lo que pienso…

-Espera un poco… ¿todo esto es porque crees que yo estuve con él?

-No lo sé… ¿estuviste con él?

-¿En una relación?- Kate no podía creer lo que oía.

-En lo que sea, Kate… - dijo exasperado él.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿quieres la verdad?- dijo ella enojada.

-Por favor…- dijo él con frialdad.

-La verdad es que él me confesó desde el principio que tenía interés en mí…

-Lo sabía…- dijo él con rabia, no estaba seguro de querer saber más.

-Pero solo eso… por favor, Rick… dime que no terminaste nuestra relación porque pensaste que te engañaba con él…

-No quise esperar a que lo hicieras…- dijo él desviando la mirada.

-Yo no siento nada por él… yo me comprometí contigo… ¿lo olvidas?

-¿A la distancia? ¿Dejando de lado tus sueños? Eso es demasiada presión para mi…

-Bien… ya basta Rick… es imposible que te repita una vez más que volví por ti… volví a cumplir mi promesa de casarme contigo… ya probé lo que necesitaba, y ahora necesitaba volver porque te amo, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… y…

-Dios, Kate… no puedo… es demasiada presión…

-¿Demasiada presión?- le dijo y acercó su cara a la de él, asegurándose que tenía su atención. Y cuando estuvo segura de tenerla- pues lamentablemente para ti, tengo una noticia para darte… Rick… vamos a tener un hijo…

Rick abrió la boca sin estar seguro de haber oído bien. Kate lo esperó, intentando darle el tiempo para que pudiese asimilarlo…

* * *

**Ya está, se lo dijo! Podría desmayarse y perder la memoria, pero eso no pasará... ¿cómo dicen que reaccionará papi Castle?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A pedido del público, aquí está la reacción de Castle... disfruten! **

**Capítulo 9**

Rick abrió la boca varias veces antes de poder formular una frase coherente. Kate prefería no interferir, sabía que le había arrojado un balde de agua congelada.

-¿Un… un hijo?- dijo él, los labios le temblaban.

-Un hijo…- dijo ella.

-Pero… no puede ser…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

Kate buscó en el bolsillo de su jean y le extendió un papel. Rick leyó con nerviosismo y ella se acercó y le indicó con su dedo el lugar en donde confirmaban su embarazo.

-¿Positivo?- dijo él y dejó escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

-Mhm…- asintió ella y lo miró queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Pero… ¿cuándo?- dijo él que estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado todo.

-El fin de semana que volví a verte…

-¿No nos cuidamos?- Rick no podía asimilarlo.

-No todo el tiempo…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Kate…- dijo y se tomó el pecho, intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí…- dijo e hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa.

-Quiero que sepas que…

-¿Volviste por esto?

-Si "esto" es nuestro hijo, sí… en parte volví por él… pero también porque, por enésima vez, quiero estar contigo…

-Kate…

-Escúchame, Rick… yo no puedo pedirte que cambies de idea con respecto a lo que ya decidiste sobre nuestro futuro… pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a tener a nuestro hijo y me gustaría que eso no sea un problema entre nosotros…

-Yo nunca te pediría que no lo tuvieses… por supuesto que no, Kate…- dijo él que de pronto había recuperado la entereza.

-Bien… me alegra oír eso…

-Pero… - dijo él y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Pero?- dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

-Esto cambia las cosas…

-Si vuelves a referirte a nuestro hijo como "esto" las cosas terminarán muy mal Rick…- dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

-Dios… nuestro hijo…- dijo él y ella, segura de que él no la estaba mirando, se mordió el labio para no sonreír- lo siento… aún no puedo creerlo…

-Imagínate la sorpresa que tuve yo… que me enteré poco después de que me llamaras para cancelar todo lo nuestro…- dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, Kate… de verdad… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor ahora que pude contártelo…

-Pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste cuando llegaste?

-Iba a hacerlo… pero quería esperar a que ambos estuviésemos con ganas de hablar, con tranquilidad…

-Kate… ¿me dejarás participar de esto?- dijo él con cuidado.

-¿Otra vez, Rick?

-Lo siento… lo siento…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y Kate sintió electricidad otra vez.

-No tienes que preguntarme nada… por supuesto que puedes participar, eres el papá… - dijo Kate y sonrió con algo de emoción.

-Dios…- dijo casi al borde de la hiperventilación- ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que fantaseé con volver a ser padre?

-Me alegra por ti… lástima que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias…- dijo y las lágrimas volvieron.

-Es cierto…- dijo y ella suspiró. No había posibilidades, por lo menos por el momento de que las cosas entre ellos fueran diferentes…

Kate se levantó de golpe y él siguió sus movimientos con nerviosismo.

-Kate… despacio…- dijo él.

-Castle… estoy embarazada, no enferma…- dijo y se estiró para buscar algo en el estante- toma…- le extendió el anillo que él le había regalado- pensé en quedármelo de recuerdo… pero veo que no tiene sentido… mejor utilízalo para algo que valga la pena…- agregó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero… ¿por qué no lo conservas?

-Porque perdió todo el significado que tenía… y es demasiado valioso como para estar guardado…

-Pero…- intentó él.

-Quiero que sepas que lo usé en todo momento, salvo cuando íbamos a un procedimiento… y me hizo muy feliz, porque te tenía conmigo…

-Kate… no quiero que sufras…

-Es un poco tarde para eso…- dijo y él abrió la mano para recibirlo.

-¿Podemos intentar al menos llevarnos bien?

-De mi parte, no hay problema…- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que seguían corriendo de vez en cuando.

-¿Tu papá ya lo sabe?- quiso saber Rick.

-Aquí solo Lanie…- dijo Kate sin mirarlo.

-¿Y allá?

-Los que tuvieron que enterarse… tampoco lo publiqué en el periódico local…

-No te enojes…

-No me enojo… digamos que quisieron convencerme de que me quedara, pero ante la evidencia, debieron dejarme ir…- dijo ella en tono impersonal.

-¿Puedo tocarte?- preguntó él tentativo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo ella y él estiró su mano y la colocó sobre su abdomen.

-Solo… no quería incomodarte…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos suavemente, acariciándola.

Kate se sintió algo mareada, pero no dijo nada.

-No puedo esperar a que empiece a notarse…- dijo concentrado, con la esperanza, aunque supiera que no pasaría, de sentir algún movimiento.

-Rick…- dijo ella tratando de dominarse, los sentimientos que le producían sus caricias eran demasiados.

-Dime…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Mañana iré a mi primera entrevista con el obstetra…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

-Yo… no quiero invadirte…

-Bien… como quieras…- dijo ella algo desilusionada.

-Pero… yo quiero…- dijo él y le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección…

-Bien…- dijo él y se puso de pie, listo para irse- te dejaré descansar…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y lo extrañó en el instante en que levantó la mano y dejó de sentir su caricia.

Rick se dirigió a la puerta y ella lo siguió, acompañándolo. Antes de abrir, Rick giró sobre sus talones y la miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuídate…- dijo y ella asintió.

Rick pareció vacilar un instante y luego la apretó entre sus brazos, dejando que su nariz aspirara el aroma de su cabello, como solía hacer….

Kate cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la sensación para cuando lo extrañara.

-Estoy muy feliz…- le dijo finalmente, cuando pudo separarse y notó que ella también lloraba.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos otra vez, cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su frente...

Rick permitió que sus ojos la observaran un momento, la sensación era tan intensa que no necesitaron decir nada más…

Cuando finalmente él se fue, ella sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta, intentando imaginarse cómo sería todo lo que vendría…

* * *

**Se que quizás esperaban otra cosa, pero confíen en mí... les gustará! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate entró a la sala de espera del médico inquieta, le había enviado un mensaje a Rick con los datos y el horario de la consulta pero él no le había contestado.

Inspiró hondo cuando la recepcionista le sonrió y la hizo pasar. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esto, Rick podría ser el padre de su hijo, pero ella, al fin de cuentas, lo tendría sola…

Kate entró al consultorio y se sentó a esperar al médico. A los pocos minutos él apareció y en el momento en que se estaba presentando, Rick entró pidiendo disculpas.

-Perdón… discúlpenme… el tráfico está peor que nunca…- dijo Rick sonriente y le extendió la mano al médico- Richard Castle…

-¿Es tu marido?- preguntó el médico.

-No, no…- dijo Kate algo incómoda- es el papá de mi bebé…

-¿Divorciados?- intentó el médico.

-Nunca nos casamos… es una larga historia…- dijo ella y lo miró de costado, todavía molesta por la tardanza.

-Bueno… no importa… lo importante es que están acá los dos… listos para trabajar en esto… juntos...

-Sí…- dijo Rick y se sentó.

Kate lo miró de costado, intentando adivinar cómo se sentía él con esas palabras.

-Bueno… les daré para hacer unos estudios, análisis de sangre, un ultrasonido para corroborar que esté todo bien y me gustaría saber si tienen alguna duda… especialmente tú, Kate… ¿es tu primer hijo?

Kate asintió y sonrió.

-En realidad, lo único que me inquieta un poco es mi profesión…

-¿Tu profesión?

-Soy policía… detective de homicidios…

-Entiendo… bueno… yo te diría que puedes seguir con tus actividades, siempre y cuando te cuides de no hacer nada demasiado violento…

-Bien… sí… eso pensaba…- dijo ella y tosió con incomodidad.

-Pero puede correr, trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, no descansar como corresponde, alimentarse mal…

-Rick…- dijo y lo miró como si fuese a matarlo.

-Pero… ¿en realidad haces todo eso?- quiso saber el médico.

-Bueno… lo hacía… un poco… pero antes de saber que estaba embarazada…

-La actividad física, si estás acostumbrada, no es mala… pero debes escuchar a tu cuerpo… es todo… con respecto al resto… no creo que haga falta que lo aclaremos…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Rick…

-Bien… ¿quieren escucharlo?- dijo y se levantó y le indicó a Kate que se recostara.

Colocó el aparato, lo encendió y luego lo deslizó por el abdomen de Kate. Rick se puso de pie en el momento en que comenzaron a escuchar los latidos.

-Muy bien… se oye muy bien…- dijo el médico luego de un rato y sonrió.

Rick levantó su mano y apretó la de Kate, que casi no podía hablar, estaba demasiado emocionada.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, salían del médico y Rick la acompañaba…

-No hacía falta que me hicieras quedar mal delante del médico… ya estoy grande, se lo que tengo que hacer…- dijo Kate algo molesta.

-Lo siento… solo quería que supieras lo que era mejor para el bebé…

-Lo tengo en claro… nunca fui madre, pero soy mujer…- dijo con orgullo.

-De verdad lo siento… solo quise ayudar…

-Ven, te llevaré a casa…- dijo ella y él obedeció.

Durante el camino, Kate le comentó lo que haría ese día y cuando llegaban, le pidió permiso para utilizar su baño, y Rick sonrió de buena gana, ese era un síntoma común…

Rick se quitó la chaqueta y le sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras la esperaba. Cuando Kate se reunió con él, le sonrió algo incómoda.

-Nunca tuve problemas de este tipo… quiero decir…

-Está bien, Kate… es normal que las mujeres tengan un poco de incontinencia…

-Es cierto… dime… ¿Alexis y tu madre ya lo saben?

-Aún no encontré el momento… ¿tú quieres que se los diga?

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente… es tu familia… y también será la familia de nuestro hijo…

-Nuestro hijo… qué fuerte suena eso…

-Sí…- dijo ella- Dios… me siento una tonta aquí, tratando de imaginármelo… cuando todavía falta tanto…

-¿Por qué una tonta?

-No sé… es muy raro todo…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más distendido.

Rick se levantó de la silla y la rodeó. Se colocó tras ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre la tela de su camisa, a la altura del abdomen. Kate sofocó un suspiro. Otra vez, demasiadas emociones. Colocó sus manos sobre las de él y lo escuchó respirar audiblemente. Cerró los ojos y empujó las manos hacia abajo, para poder levantar su camisa y así tener contacto directo entre sus manos y su piel.

-Todo saldrá bien…- le dijo él y ella, con los ojos aún cerrados, descansó su cabeza al costado de la de él.

-No quiero mezclar las cosas… pero te extraño, Rick…

-Yo también te extraño, Kate…- dijo él y acarició su cuello suavemente con su nariz, aspirando su aroma.

-Creo que debería irme… - dijo Kate, consciente de que ambos pasaban por un momento de debilidad y no queriendo complicar más las cosas.

Rick la miró, como habiendo roto el encanto y suspiró.

-Kate…- le dijo cuando ella se iba.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

-Quiero que me llames cualquier cosa que necesites… ¿oíste? Cualquier cosa… así sea un antojo…

-Esas cosas no existen Castle… son inventos…

-Veremos…- dijo y alzó las cejas con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos…- dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-Kate…

-Sí… me cuido… y cuidaré de tu hijo, Castle…- dijo y él sonrió al verla salir.

Rick se quedó mirando la puerta un rato largo, comenzó a imaginarse cosas, quiso pensar que todo estaba bien y que ella solo se había ido a trabajar.

Pero él sabía que tarde o temprano ella sentiría remordimientos por haber dejado su futuro… era cierto que ese bebé había cambiado las cosas, pero sin embargo, ella no había insistido en volver con él y encima le había devuelto el anillo… Rick sentía algo de culpa por hacerla sufrir, pero aún no estaba listo para intentar volver con ella… pensaba que en cualquier momento el imbécil de Jared podía volver a intentar convencerla y él nuevamente se quedaría solo, sin siquiera poder disfrutar de una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, su hijo…

Cuando Rick iba a levantar el teléfono para llamar a Alexis, escuchó la puerta. Su madre lo miró con expresión escrutadora.

-¿Volvieron a discutir?- le preguntó analítica.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Rick, todavía absorbido por sus pensamientos.

-Me crucé con Kate abajo… estaba rara… como melancólica… ¿hasta cuando seguirán lastimándose?

-Madre… es solo un momento complicado…

-En serio, Rick… yo no sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, o mejor dicho… se poco… y no quiero entrometerme, pero me parece que ustedes han luchado demasiado por estar juntos como para tirar todo por la borda en un momento de debilidad…

-Escucha… hay algo que me gustaría contarte…- dijo y sonrió- pero también me gustaría que guardes el secreto… no lo sabe casi nadie… incluyendo a Alexis…

-Dime…

-Kate… está embarazada…- le dijo y Martha abrió la boca para hablar, y no encontró las palabras… solo pudo atinar a abrazar a su hijo y dejar escapar algunas lágrimas…

* * *

**Se enteró Martha, ¿qué piensan? Espero que les siga gustando!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate caminó por el pasillo con el sobre en la mano, había llegado el momento de comunicar su estado a Gates y, a pesar que su relación con la capitana estaba mucho más distendida, ella estaba nerviosa…

-Permiso, señor…- dijo y entró, su expresión aún un poco endurecida por los nervios.

-Dígame, detective…- dijo Gates mirándola por encima de sus anteojos.

-¿Tiene un minuto? Necesito mostrarle algo, es personal…- dijo Kate y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Adelante… dígame…

-Señor… yo… quería comunicarle oficialmente que estoy embarazada…- dijo y le extendió el sobre con los resultados de sus análisis.

-Detective…- dijo Gates con la boca abierta, no es que se sorprendiera, Kate era una mujer joven, pero ella creía que no estaba más en pareja- ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó más en tono de madre que de oficial superior.

-Muy bien, señor… le puedo asegurar que el embarazo no interferirá en el trabajo…

-¿Por eso volviste?

-Volví por muchas cosas… mi hijo es una de ellas, sí…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista con algo de tristeza.

-Pero Castle no piensa lo mismo…- dijo Gates sintiendo algo de empatía por ella.

-Señor…

-Kate… deja las formalidades, estamos hablando de tu vida personal… sé que no puedes confiar en mí de la noche a la mañana, pero si necesitas algún consejo, aquí estoy…

-Muchas gracias, de verdad…- dijo Kate y se sintió un poco más distendida.

-¿Él ya lo sabe?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y volvió a bajar la vista avergonzada.

-¿Se hará cargo?

-Eso es lo de menos…- dijo Kate y la miró- él piensa que está interfiriendo con mi carrera… lo que no sabe, es que yo ya elegí volver… me di cuenta de cuánto significaba estar a su lado y que también era feliz aquí, trabajando con ustedes… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Todo… puedes pedir todo… - dijo y estiró las manos, tomándoselas a Kate, que la miró algo incómoda- yo no te puedo decir que comparto totalmente lo que él piensa, pero lo comprendo… ese hombre te ha dado muestras de lo que siente… dale un poco de tiempo… - dijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Usted cree?- Kate se sintió comprendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Él te ama, Kate… y si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida es que un amor así, no termina de la noche a la mañana…- dijo y se levantó.

Kate se puso de pie y Gates rodeó su escritorio y la abrazó con ternura y besó su mejilla.

-Te felicito…- dijo y sonrió- cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy…

-Gracias… - dijo Kate y cuando salió de la oficina de Gates se sintió más liviana.

Ryan y Espo, que habían seguido el intercambio desde afuera, la miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasó, Beckett? ¿Te arrepentiste de haber vuelto?- le dijo Espo mirándola con seriedad.

-Para nada…- dijo Kate y sonrió, realmente quería a esos dos como si fueran de su familia.

-¿Entonces?- intervino Ryan.

-Entonces…- dijo y sonrió con alegría- fui a comunicarle a Gates que estoy embarazada…

Ryan y Espo se miraron con asombro y luego la miraron a ella.

-¿Estás esperando un hijo?- preguntó Ryan.

Kate asintió y ambos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo entre risas.

-¿Qué dijo Castle?- preguntó Espo y Ryan lo miró con rabia.

-Está… él está contento…- dijo solo Kate y se apartó un poco de ellos, Ryan aprovechó para hacerle un gesto de desaprobación a Espo.

-No pudieron arreglar las cosas…- dijo Ryan.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso… ¿chequearon lo que les pedí?- preguntó Kate y ambos le siguieron la corriente, sabían que Kate era de las que prefería que sus asuntos personales no interfirieran en su trabajo.

* * *

El día continuó normalmente. Durante la tarde, Kate recibió un mensaje de Rick.

_"¿Estás preparada para la bomba atómica? Mi madre ya está al tanto"_

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, casi podía imaginarse todo lo que había dicho Martha y estaba feliz por ella…

_"Preparada… aquí también se enteraron"_

_"¿Te sientes bien?"_

_"Muy bien, aunque me comería un helado de frambuesa, ahora mismo... no, mentira"_

Fue el último mensaje, Kate se sintió algo inquieta pensando que él podría haber tomado mal su broma…

Pero no pudo pensar en eso demasiado, porque un rato más tarde, su celular sonó y al ver el identificador se le congeló la sangre: Alexis Castle.

¿Le habría contado él lo que pasaba? ¿Estaría llamando Alexis para recriminarle o algo así?

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo directamente.

-Kate…- dijo solamente la chica.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kate por decir algo.

-Muy bien, gracias… te llamaba porque me gustaría verte… - Kate recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Rick y sonrió distendida.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo Kate.

-Pensé en ir esta noche a lo de mi papá… y quería… me gustaría pedirte que cenaras con nosotros… ¿crees que podrá ser?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Kate con algo de nerviosismo. Se preguntó si ella sabría o no sobre su embarazo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Puedo pedirte que le avises a mi papá? Es que se me hace tarde para una materia y no tuve tiempo de llamarlo…

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso…- dijo Kate y tragó saliva.

-Nos vemos esta noche…

-Nos vemos…- dijo y cortaron.

Kate miró su teléfono con ansiedad y marcó el 2 para comunicarse con Rick.

-Kate…- dijo él ni bien el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hey, Rick…- dijo Kate con calma- quería avisarte que acabo de hablar con Alexis…

-¿Alexis? ¿Pasó algo?

-No… ¿no le dijiste nada?

-No hubo oportunidad…- dijo Rick.

-Bien… porque me llamó para invitarme a cenar a tu casa… dijo que quería verme y como se le hacía tarde, me pidió que te avisara…

-Bien…

-Lo siento, Rick… pensé que estabas al tanto…

-No, pero no importa, Kate… las espero esta noche… por cierto… ¿podrías venir un rato antes?

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Bueno… supongo que tendremos que hablar con Alexis ambos al mismo tiempo…

-¿Tú crees?

-Si… ¿por qué no?

-No se… quizás quieres hacerlo tú…

-Quiero que estés presente…

-Bien…y ¿para qué quieres que llegue antes?

-Mi madre… estuvo haciendo compras toda la tarde…- dijo e hizo una pausa, bajando la voz- está insoportable…

Kate sonrió. Adoraba a su ex suegra, incluso cuando a veces se podía poner algo molesta.

-Te estoy oyendo, Richard…- escuchó Kate y lanzó una carcajada.

-Por favor, ven a salvarme…- dijo Rick en tono de broma.

-No lo sé, Castle…- dijo Kate.

-Compró el libro de los nombres, Kate… quiero que te pongas firme con ella…- dijo Rick en voz baja.

-¿Yo?- Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-Ven por favor…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá…

Kate sintió una oleada de familiaridad que no pudo no percibir. Una señal de alarma se encendió y por un momento, no quiso ilusionarse con algo que quizás no sucedería…

* * *

**Se viene un momento importante, ¿cómo reaccionará Alexis?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Media hora más tarde llegaba al loft de Rick y cuando él le abría la puerta, la miraba con un gesto de alivio.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-Mal no es la palabra…- dijo Rick con cara de desesperación.

-¡Kate!- la escuchó decir a Martha y Rick la hizo pasar y no pudo evitar que su madre corriera a abrazarla.

-Martha…- pudo decir Kate entre abrazos y besos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Kate con algo de timidez.

-Muéstrame las manos…

Kate extendió las manos hacia adelante con las palmas hacia abajo.

-Dios mío… un varón…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-El test de las manos… nunca falla… además, querida… estás hermosa… dicen que las niñas te quitan la belleza… sino pregúntale a Meredith… esa mujer era un fantasma… toda hinchada y ojerosa, un verdadero desastre... bueno, aunque yo nunca la quise demasiado- dijo y Kate miró a Rick, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rick…- Kate le rogó en silencio a Rick que interviniera.

-Ya está, madre… te sacaste el gusto de hacerle tus pruebas… ven Kate, siéntate…

-Esas pruebas, como tú las llamas, no se cuestionan… sino, te mostraré fotos de cuando te esperaba, Rick… nunca en mi vida estuve más hermosa… como tú, Kate…- dijo y sonrió emocionada.

-Gracias Martha… pero sea varón o mujer, adoraré a este pequeño, ya lo adoro… - dijo Kate y sintió la mano de Rick en su hombro.

-Compré un montón de cosas… un día en que no estés tan ocupada, me gustaría mostrártelas…

-Martha… sobre el libro de los nombres…- dijo Kate.

-Lo sé, querida… no estoy intentando imponerte nada… solo quiero que tengas donde recurrir, a veces es lindo saber el significado de los nombres que uno elige…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bien… ahora me voy, así podrán hablar tranquilos con Alexis…- dijo y luego de tirarles un beso a ambos, tomó su abrigo y se fue.

-Te juro que nunca pensé que se pondría así…- confesó Rick, estaba sentado casi pegado a ella.

-Mientras esté feliz…- dijo Kate y se levantó para utilizar el baño, Rick la detuvo y ahí donde estaba, colocó una mano sobre el abdomen de Kate y ella lo miró.

-Tu abuela está un poco loca, bebé… pero no te preocupes, ella te ama… igual que papi y mami…- dijo y miró a Kate, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya vuelvo…- dijo Kate incapaz de hacer otro comentario.

Rick la observó irse y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose soñar. Se imaginó a Kate con su hijo en los brazos, mirándolo con amor… y mirándolo a él también, repitiéndole cuánto lo amaba… y suspiró.

Cuando Kate volvió a sentarse, eligió una distancia un poco más pronunciada que la que tenía antes. No quería cometer errores.

-¿Pediste comida?- preguntó Kate.

-Sí… llegará en cualquier momento… todo sano, y no muy condimentado…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Rick…- intentó decir Kate.

-Y… helado de frambuesa de postre…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Era una broma…- dijo ella.

-Si no dijiste vainilla o chocolate, por algo fue frambuesa…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Gates?

-Muy bien… me ofreció su ayuda… realmente es una persona increíble…

-Me alegra… aunque no me quiera demasiado…

-No creas…

-¿Hablaron de mí?

-Ella…- dijo Kate nerviosa- solo me preguntó si estabas al tanto… ella sabe que no estamos juntos…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y sus miradas quedaron suspendidas un instante.

Rick levantó una mano y acomodó una hebra de cabello de ella tras su oreja, acariciando su mejilla como al pasar. Kate perdió sus ojos en los de él, rogándole que siguiera y él pudo ver en sus ojos las emociones que ella sentía.

-Creo que no te lo dije…- dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla- te cortaste un poco el cabello… me gusta mucho como te queda…

-Me sentía incómoda para peinarme estando allí en DC…

-Me recuerda aquella vez que volví luego del verano en los Hamptons… cuando me arrestaste por el crimen de mi amiga…

-Si…- dijo ella- mejor no recordar ese momento…

-¿Por qué lo dices? A partir de allí, empecé a fantasear cada vez que veía las esposas…- dijo él en tono juguetón.

-Gina, Tom… fue una época fea en nuestra relación… Dios… estaba dispuesta a todo esa vez…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me iba contigo a los Hamptons…

-¿Cuándo me fui con Gina?

-Sufrí bastante…- dijo ella y bajó la vista- pero no importa… eso ya pasó…

Rick la miró reflexivo.

-Yo nunca supe…- dijo él.

-Me alegra que no te hayas dado cuenta… además de tristeza tenía mucha rabia…- dijo ella y otra vez volvió a perderse en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y acarició su cara- odio pensar que te hice sufrir más de lo que creía…

-Ya pasó, Rick…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-A veces… me pregunto como hacía para contenerme…- dijo él y se inclinó levemente, mirando sus labios.

Kate controló sus impulsos y le permitió acercarse despacio, solo esperándolo, la sensación de anticipación adueñándose de ella.

Rick apoyó sus labios en los de ella y la sintió temblar levemente. La caricia tan suave y tan intensa al mismo tiempo enviaba ondas de alarma a su cerebro pero Rick era incapaz de reaccionar, solo seguía su instinto…

Kate entreabrió los labios un poco y suspiró. Se sentía en el cielo, hacía siglos que él no la besaba y ese beso no se parecía en nada a los cientos que habían compartido.

El suspiro de Kate no hizo más que disparar todo el deseo que Rick tenía en ese momento y cuando quiso acordar, la besaba intensamente, testeando su boca como si la explorara por primera vez.

Kate rogó que ese instante no terminara nunca, que el tiempo se detuviera, pero eso era imposible y cuando quiso reaccionar, ambos sintieron la puerta que se abría y se separaron abruptamente, como si realmente estuvieran cometiendo un grave error.

-Hey…- dijo Alexis sonriente al entrar con los paquetes de comida- me encontré al chico del delivery abajo…- se detuvo en seco cuando observó las caras de incomodidad de Kate y su padre- ¿interrumpí algo?

-No… para nada…- dijo Rick y Kate negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que llegaba tarde…- dijo Alexis todavía incómoda.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo Rick y besó su mejilla.

Kate se puso de pie y se sorprendió cuando Alexis la abrazó con ternura.

-Estás distinta…- le dijo mirándola analíticamente- ¿te cortaste el cabello?

-Un poco…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, compartiendo con él el recuerdo y adonde había llevado la conversación sobre su corte de cabello.

-Me gusta…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-¿Comemos?- intervino Rick.

-Sí…- dijo Alexis y los tomó de la mano a ambos- realmente les agradezco el esfuerzo, pero tenía muchas ganas de verlos a ambos juntos… me recuerda los buenos tiempos…

-Los tiempos siguen siendo buenos…- dijo Rick y Alexis lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Miren…- dijo Alexis, pero Rick la interrumpió.

-Amor…- dijo y miró a Kate de costado- Kate y yo queríamos contarte algo…

-¿Están juntos otra vez?- dijo la chica esperanzada.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y trató de no pensar en el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Entonces?- dijo y los miró con curiosidad.

-Aunque no estemos juntos como pareja… estamos… estamos juntos de otra manera…

-¿En el trabajo?- intentó Alexis.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que seguiremos siendo una familia, de alguna forma…

-Dios… ¿voy a tener un hermano?- Alexis se quedó mirándolos sorprendida, ¿cabía la posibilidad de decir que estaba feliz?

* * *

**Le habrá gustado la idea a Alexis o no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Alexis se emocionó sensiblemente y Rick casi se pone a llorar con ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo Kate poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Alexis la abrazó fuerte y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate.

-Siempre supe que serías tú…- dijo Alexis y Rick sonrió- desde el momento que te conocí, porque no sé si recuerdas, pero cuando te llevaste a mi padre para interrogarlo esa noche, yo también estaba allí…

-Alexis…- intentó Kate.

-Realmente me hace muy feliz…- dijo Alexis con sinceridad.

-A mí también…- dijo Kate y Rick se acercó y Alexis lo abrazó a él también.

-Vayamos a comer…- dijo Rick, que no quería que la situación se pusiera más sensible…

Se sentaron a comer y Alexis le contó a Kate su experiencia en Costa Rica.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Yo creo que cuando el llamado de la vocación llega, no debes desatenderlo…- dijo y miró a Rick que se removía inquieto en su asiento- sin embargo, es importante que no te lances a algo que pudiera resultar peligroso para ti… hay muchas formas de poder seguir tu vocación… si quieres, puedo hablar con mi padre, que está haciendo algunos trabajos con gente necesitada, siguiendo los deseos de mi madre o incluso te podrías poner al frente de la fundación… si eso te gusta, claro…

-Me encanta…- dijo Alexis y miró a su padre sonriente- sabía que Kate me entendería…

-Lo dices como si yo no lo hiciera…- protestó Rick.

-Tienes una forma muy particular de entenderme…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Siguieron conversando un buen rato, y luego, Kate les pidió si podían moverse hacia el sillón, porque se sentía un poco pesada.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?- preguntó Rick preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Rick… es solo que no me acostumbro a la sensación aún, siento hambre y cuando como de más, me siento pesada…

-Si me disculpan, yo tengo que irme…- dijo Alexis y besó la mejilla de Kate con cariño- un… amigo me pasará a buscar y me llevará… mañana tengo un examen y me gustaría repasar un poco mañana temprano…

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó Rick.

-Un amigo…- dijo y caminó hacia la puerta con él luego de hacerle gestos a Kate de que la llamaría uno de estos días.

-Cuídate…- le dijo Rick para despedirla.

-Tú cuídala… y arreglen las cosas…

-Eso es complicado…- dijo Rick con sinceridad.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿la dejarás escapar? Es la mujer de tu vida… y está esperando un hijo tuyo, papá… ¿qué estás esperando?

-Está bien… te agradezco el consejo, Alexis…- dijo y besó su frente.

Cuando Rick cerró la puerta y se volvió a Kate, la vio con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó y ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida.

-Sí… creo que sí…- dijo e intentó levantarse.

-No, no… quédate…

-Mejor me voy…- dijo mirándolo con cariño, amaba que él se preocupara por ella.

-No, Kate… no me quedaré tranquilo si te vas manejando… es tarde, la casa es grande… no hace falta que te vayas…

-Rick… no quiero forzar confusiones entre nosotros…

-No hay confusiones, yo quiero cuidarte… quiero cuidar a nuestro hijo…

-No hablaba de tus confusiones, sino de las mías…- dijo avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

-Por favor, Kate… déjame cuidarte…- insistió y ella sonrió a medias, incapaz de contradecirlo.

Rick la acompañó a la habitación de Alexis y le prestó una gran remera de él para que se pusiera más cómoda.

Kate no pudo contener las ganas de incomodarlo un poco y comenzó desvestirse mientras él le acomodaba las sábanas para que se acostara. Se posicionó decorosamente de costado para que él no tuviera una visión amplia cuando se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y suspiró al sentir su perfume en la remera.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento, y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo. Kate movió sus largas piernas, pasó a su lado y se acomodó entre las sábanas.

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se inclinó sobre ella- que tengas buenas noches… cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación- dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se dirigió a la puerta y giró para saludarla con la mano.

Kate se sumergió en la almohada y aspiró el aroma. Todo le recordaba a él, aunque estuviera en la habitación de Alexis.

Recordó las lágrimas de la chica al enterarse y sonrió feliz. Ella sabía que tanto Martha como Alexis estarían felices…

Pensó en Rick, estaba demasiado cerca como para sentirse tranquila. Recordó sus momentos con él. Toda la pasión que él despertaba en ella. Toda la felicidad que había sentido mientras estuvieron juntos. Todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos al proponerle casamiento… su emoción al enterarse de que serían padres…

Inspiró hondo y se puso de pie. Caminó en puntas de pie y bajó las escaleras. Lo escuchó desde el living respirando fuerte, estaba dormido.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y lo vio durmiendo. Su torso desnudo, el pantalón de seda azul apenas ajustando su cintura. Deseó atreverse a despertarlo, a decirle que no quería que la cuidara, quería estar en sus brazos pero no se atrevió.

Se sentó al costado de la cama y lo observó dormir. Sonrió al recordar cuánto lo había asustado aquella vez, escondida debajo de las mantas, manejando su helicóptero y su tanque… un calor agradable la recorrió cuando pudo verse sentada allí mismo con el café en la mano, disfrutando de esa nueva intimidad que compartían, devorándose con los ojos… y luego Martha, y ella escondida en el armario…

Inconscientemente extendió la mano y acarició su cabello, entrelazó los dedos y sintió su suavidad… ¡cómo extrañaba eso!

Él se movió un poco y percibió su olor. Kate se quedó muy quieta, intentando que él se volviera a dormir, no podía estar segura de cómo reaccionaría en caso de despertarse.

Quiso tener el coraje de acostarse y dormir en sus brazos pero no lo tuvo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar acariciarlo. Sus dedos se movieron por el cuello y los hombros de Rick, y Kate fantaseó con que él se despertara y le rogara que siguiera acariciándolo, como había hecho tantas veces durante sus noches de amor…

Concentrada en su tarea, Kate no notó que él había abierto los ojos y la miraba casi sin comprender.

Él pensaba que soñaba, y no quería despertarse. Total, soñando no le hacía mal a nadie…

Kate se dio cuenta de que él la observaba y retiró su mano con nerviosismo. Odiaba que la hubiese descubierto.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó él como si de repente se diera cuenta de que no era un sueño.

-No, nada… solo… vine… no… no tengo una explicación convincente… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Siento confundirte…- dijo él y se incorporó, cubriendo su mano con la de él.

-Yo no estoy confundida… sé perfectamente lo que siento y lo que quiero…- dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad.

-Kate…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-A ti… - dijo en voz apenas audible.

-Por favor…- dijo él.

-Shhh…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él- estoy harta de sufrir… ninguno de los dos se lo merece, Rick…- y cerró sus labios atrapando los de él, sin darle posibilidad de hablar.

No, no… no… él no podía permitir que eso sucediera… tenía que poder impedirlo. Separó su cara de la de Kate y la miró a los ojos.

-Kate no me hagas esto…- dijo él y miró sus labios, esperándolo con desesperación- nos vamos a arrepentir…

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de demostrarte cuánto te amo… déjame demostrártelo, Rick… por favor…- dijo y volvió a capturar sus labios, casi con desesperación mientras él la atraía a su cuerpo, ya sin fuerzas para luchar…

* * *

**Rick terminó rindiéndose ante Kate... estará realmente todo resuelto?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, perdón que no actualicé ayer, pero estuve complicada! K-bex lover: si no te sacas una nueva cuenta aquí, no podré responderte ninguno de tus mensajes y me gustaría hacerlo! ;)**

**Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 14**

Rick sintió que sus manos cobraban vida cuando ella las tomaba entre las suyas y sin dejar de besarlo, las colocaba bajo la remera, desesperada por sentir sus caricias.

Kate se dedicó a besarlo. Sus labios recorrieron su torso, ávidamente, como si lo descubriera por primera vez. Lo escuchó suspirar y quejarse y sintió sus manos tomándola fuerte de los hombros. Elevó la mirada, sabiendo que él intentaría convencerla para que se detuviera. Pero Kate supo que a pesar de todo, no lo haría.

Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y Rick inspiró y la ayudó a quitarse la remera. Una vez liberada de la ropa, ella volvió a inclinarse y lo besó hambrienta en los labios.

-Kate…- lo escuchó jadear mientras luchaba por quitarle los pantalones.

-Shh…- dijo ella- te amo… te amo, Rick…- dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Rick la empujó un poco y se colocó sobre ella, mirándola con tanto deseo que Kate supo que no habría vuelta atrás. Y allí fue cuando él comenzó con su trabajo minucioso de besar cada milímetro de ella.

Cuando llegó al abdomen, levantó la mirada y Kate pudo ver algo en sus ojos. El deseo era intenso, pero también lo eran la felicidad y la emoción.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando él deslizó los dedos y la acarició justo donde sabía que la haría perder el sentido.

Rick la hizo incorporar y se sentó en la cama, colocándola sobre él, le parecía que así afectarían menos al bebé… aunque él tenía en claro que si la trataba con suavidad, todo estaría bien…

Kate lo miró con intensidad cuando lo sintió parte suya y sintió como gradualmente, su cuerpo se ajustaba a él.

Él quiso hablar, decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Lo besó largamente mientras él se movía contra ella, desesperado, tratando de controlarse para no ser demasiado brusco.

La sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella temblaba, momentos después, luego de un intenso clímax y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, su cabello despeinado, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados de tanto besarlo, no pudo resistir y se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer de su propio éxtasis.

Kate se recostó sobre su pecho y se dejó ganar por el cansancio.

-Te amo, Kate…- le escuchó decir antes de caer en el sueño profundo...

* * *

Rick se despertó a la mañana siguiente de golpe. Aún estaba desnudo, impregnado del aroma de Kate. Miró a la puerta, esperando verla entrar. Pero eso no sucedió. Entonces encontró una nota sobre su mesa de noche.

_"Amor: espero que hayas podido descansar. Lamento no haber estado allí para despertarme junto a ti. Créeme, fue mejor así. Quiero darte tiempo para que puedas pensar y darte cuenta del error que estás cometiendo si sigues negándote a estar con nosotros… y aunque nunca te negaré el derecho que tienes, tú sabes que si no somos una familia es porque tú no quieres… si tienes dudas, pregúntame… pero no me cuestiones más, y no digas que piensas en mí, yo ya tomé mis decisiones y estoy más que satisfecha con ellas. La que pasamos fue una de las noches más increíbles de mi vida, solo comparable con nuestra primera noche juntos… pero con la diferencia de que ahora ya no hay ninguna duda del amor que siento por ti… Te dije que te daría tiempo y quiero que lo aproveches y te decidas, porque cuando lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás… todo tiene un límite y yo siento que aunque te ame hasta el día en que me muera, no me hace bien seguir rogándote… tú me conoces… Te amaré, SIEMPRE. Kate."_

Rick suspiró y colocó la nota sobre su pecho. Kate no le había dado tiempo de arrepentirse. Frustrante… ese era su rasgo predominante. Dios, cómo la amaba. Rick no se imaginó que podría amarla aún más, sobre todo ahora que era la portadora del regalo más bello que el destino le había hecho en muchos años…

Tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Quería apoyar su cabeza en su vientre y sentir a su hijo. Su hijo y el de Kate. Quería verlo crecer junto a ella, quería encontrarse y encontrarla en sus ojos.

Kate le había dado tiempo y él lo utilizaría, de eso no había dudas. Pero ahora tenía que verla. Tenía que darle a entender que había aceptado su desafío, Kate tenía que saberlo.

Se sorprendió cantando bajo la ducha, hacía siglos que no lo hacía.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la vio a lo lejos, atareada en su escritorio. Sus ojos la acariciaron. Sin embargo quiso ocultar su expresión. No podía reconocerle que así de simple, ella hubiese llegado hasta su corazón y hubieran tambaleado todas las defensas que tan cuidadosamente él había construido para preservarse…

-Hey, bro… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Espo con una sonrisa- ¿acaso nos extrañabas?- agregó cuando Ryan se les unió y palmeó su hombro- o quizás extrañabas a tu chica, la de allá…

-Por cierto… felicidades… nos enteramos que la mansión Castle tendrá pronto un nuevo integrante…

-Gracias chicos…- dijo y miró hacia lo oficina de Gates.

-¿Vienes a hablar con Gates?- preguntó Ryan.

-Cualquier excusa es buena…- dijo Rick y en ese momento, Kate giró su cuerpo y lo vio.

Kate sonrió con nerviosismo cuando él se acercaba. Ryan y Espo se impusieron a su curiosidad y se quedaron ahí, observándolos.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Castle, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo ella pero también sonrió.

-Pasé a verte… y a saludar a los chicos…- dijo ya a su lado.

-Bien…

-¿Desayunaste?

-Algo…

-¿Quieres que te haga un café?

-No es necesario…

-Sería un gusto…- insistió él.

-Bueno… gracias…- le dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

Kate se quedó sentada en su escritorio pretendiendo que trabajaba y esperó a que él volviera.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo y le extendió la taza, y Kate pudo ver una flor dibujada con la espuma.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Me hubiese gustado regalarte flores, pero supuse que esto te gustaría…

-Me gusta, gracias… en serio…- dijo y se ruborizó.

Rick sintió que se derretía. Rogó decidirse rápido, porque de lo contrario, Kate terminaría con sus defensas y decidiría por él…

-Quería decirte que… acepto tomarme el tiempo que me das… solo… solo quería que lo supieras…

-Me alegra… por un momento pensé que romperías la carta sin leerla…- dijo con sinceridad ella.

-No podría…- dijo él- y estoy de acuerdo, la de anoche fue una experiencia maravillosa…- agregó y ella abrió la boca, sintiéndose algo incómoda para contestarle allí.

-Sr. Castle…- la voz de Gates los sacó de ese momento íntimo.

-Capitana Gates…- dijo Rick y le sonrió con simpatía.

-¿No me diga que ha venido a saludarnos?

-Exactamente… hacía tiempo que se los debía… y…- dijo y se acercó a ella- estuve buscando y pude encontrar una de las dos muñecas que desafortunadamente rompí durante aquel caso…

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- suspiró Gates y le abrió la puerta

Rick entró en la oficina y Gates, antes de cerrar la puerta, le guiñó el ojo a Kate.

-Gracias…- dijo Gates cuando vio la muñeca- realmente se lo agradezco Castle…

-Ojalá hubiera podido encontrar ambas, quien le dice… quizás en el futuro…

-Quería felicitarlo, Rick… realmente me hace muy feliz que usted y Kate vayan a ser padres… sobre todo porque yo fui testigo del crecimiento en su relación, y más allá de lo que pueda estar sucediendo ahora… yo sé perfectamente lo que cada uno significa para el otro…

-Gracias, señor…- dijo Rick y sonrió- igualmente Kate y yo no…

-Ese no es mi problema, pero ya que lo menciona… una vez le dije a Kate que admiraba que usted se hubiese quedado con ella el día en que ella pudo haber muerto por la bomba… y ahora digo que la detective Beckett se ha ganado mi admiración también…

-¿Por qué?

-No cualquier mujer sigue su corazón aún dejando de lado lo que podría ser el trabajo de su vida, sr. Castle…

-Pero yo no quiero que tenga remordimientos por eso…

-Usted no entiende… es mujer ya tomó una decisión… y no va a arrepentirse… y el destino evidentemente está de su lado… Dios es sabio, Castle… sino, no les hubiese dado la responsabilidad de ser padres…

-A veces…

-No se la pierda… no se convierta usted en la persona con remordimientos…- dijo Gates y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick inspiró hondo y la divisó por la ventana, concentrada, hablando por teléfono, la misma persona adorable de la que se había enamorado hacía años…

* * *

**Hasta Gates aporta su granito de arena para arreglar las cosas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-Por favor, Lanie… lo que sea que tengas, dímelo rápido…- dijo Kate mientras entraba casi corriendo la morgue.

-Hey, amiga… ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Castle…- dijo Kate casi sin aire.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué te hizo?- dijo achicando los ojos la médica.

-Nada… nada… apareció para saludar…

-Y para verte…- agregó Lanie.

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? El tipo está de cabeza por ti…

-Eso era antes…

-¿Antes de irte? ¿Crees que con tu ida a DC él pudo haber cambiado sus sentimientos?

-No… no… pero ahora está a la defensiva… y en cierto modo lo entiendo…

-Escucha… debes pensar en ese bebé que llevas… no quiero que te cargues de stress, Kate…

-Lo sé… lo sé… es que… - dijo e hizo una pausa y luego sonrió recordando- anoche Alexis me invitó a comer…

-¿Alexis volvió?

-Sí… el otro día… y quería verme… y me invitó a su casa…

-Y lo viste a Castle…

-Dios, Lanie… es increíble que nada haya cambiado… nada… prácticamente me obligó a quedarme, para que no tuviera que manejar de noche, sola…

-Me imagino…- dijo Lanie y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me prestó ropa para dormir y me llevó a la habitación de Alexis, que se había ido temprano…

-¿Te dejó ahí?- Lanie no podía creer lo que oía.

-Pero… yo no pude contenerme y lo fui a ver… lo miré dormir, Lanie…

-Te gusta torturarte…

-Y cuando se despertó…- dijo y sonrió.

-Oh, por favor Kate Beckett, dime que no pasaste la noche con él…

-¿Quieres la verdad o que te mienta?- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio- fue increíble…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Quiero decir… tú nunca te has quejado de tener problemas de ese tipo con él, pero… ¿no será para sufrir aún más…?

-Lanie… no tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño… lo que nos pasó ayer fue la demostración más increíble de todo el amor que compartimos…

-No, Kate… fue solamente sexo… quizás increíble…

-No, no… yo… yo me fui temprano, antes de que se despierte y le dejé una carta… le dije que le daría tiempo para decidirse… pero que yo no seguiría rogándole, yo quiero agotar las posibilidades, pero todo tiene un límite…

-Me alegro que lo veas así… yo no quiero que sufras amiga… se que fuiste difícil para él, que tardó demasiado tiempo en llegarte al corazón…

-En llegarme al corazón, no tardó nada…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo complicada que eres?

-Lanie… yo necesito saber si él realmente quiere un futuro conmigo o solamente se limitará a ser el padre de mi hijo… y el hecho de que hoy, luego de leer la carta haya venido sin excusa aparente a verme…

-Te dice mucho… es cierto…- dijo y sonrió Lanie.

-Exacto…- dijo y besó su mejilla- gracias por escucharme…

-Espera…- le dijo cuando Kate se volvía para irse- aquí tienes el informe, aunque sea…

* * *

Kate se apresuró en llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros esperándola, con la esperanza de encontrarlo todavía allí.

Cuando llegó, casi se lo lleva por delante.

-Hey… detective…- dijo él y la tomó de los hombros- ¿dónde vas tan apurada?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y se sonrojó- solo… quiero terminar de una vez con este caso, necesito un descanso…

-Habla con Gates… supongo que no tendrá problemas en darte el resto del día libre…

Kate frunció en entrecejo, no estaba segura de poder hacer algo así… pero sin embargo, tomó coraje y entró a la oficina de Gates, que la miró analítica…

-Dígame, detective…- dijo Gates luego de suspirar por la interrupción.

-Es que… no me he sentido muy bien y pensé que…

-Podía tomarse el resto del día…- dijo Gates y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… pero si no es posible, no hay problema, supongo que si me siento un momento y hago tareas más tranquilas…

-No, no… tómate lo que necesites, Kate… lo más importante aquí es que te cuides…

-Gracias, señor…

-Intenta relajarte un poco… es increíble lo nerviosa que te pones cuando Castle anda dando vueltas…- dijo Gates.

-Puede ser…- Kate sonrió, esa mujer sabía demasiado.

-Todo se solucionará, Kate… ya verás…

-Muchas gracias, capitán…- dijo Kate y luego de una sonrisa, la dejó ahí, pensativa.

Cuando salió de la oficina de Gates, Rick la esperaba al lado de su escritorio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te dejó tomarte el día?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bien… ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿Quién?

-Tú… te acompaño adonde quieras…- dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo y sus ojos se perdieron en los de él.

-Solo quiero ayudarte a relajarte… el día está precioso… traje mi libro de poemas, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos al aire libre y te leo un poco? Dicen que la poesía, al igual que la música, calma las fieras…

-¿Hablas de mí, señor Castle?- dijo Kate en tono de juego.

-Algo así…- dijo él y la ayudó con la chaqueta.

* * *

Al llegar al parque, Rick acomodó una manta y se sentaron al pie de un árbol. Al principio, él se había apoyado en el árbol y ella se había sentado a su lado, pero luego él la hizo acomodar y comenzó a masajear sus hombros suavemente…

Rick la sintió liviana bajo sus dedos, realmente se estaba relajando. Kate cerró los ojos y cuando quiso acordar, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él y sentía su respiración sobre su mejilla.

-Lo siento…- dijo algo incómoda- creo que me quedé dormida…

-No te preocupes… quiere decir que pudiste descansar un rato…

-¿Fue mucho tiempo?

-Casi media hora…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… te estoy cuidando, Kate…

-Es que… digamos que me siento algo distinta… orgánicamente…

-Una revolución de hormonas…

-Sí…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… tú sabes que los cambios me cuestan un poco…

-Es cierto… pero lo estás haciendo bien…

Rick sacó su libro de poemas y le leyó un buen rato. Algunos poemas parecían dedicados a ella, o eso era lo que ella querría, otros eran muy tristes y otros, extremadamente dramáticos…

* * *

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Rick juntó todas las cosas y la llevó a su casa. Subió a tomar un café con ella y se quedaron charlando un rato.

-Bien…- dijo él- tienes otra cara… me alegra que estés mejor…

-Lo estoy, gracias…

-Creo que entonces, sería mejor que me fuera… así puedes acostarte…- dijo y la miró expectante.

-Sí…- dijo solamente ella.

-A no ser que necesites compañía y entonces, yo podría quedarme…- intentó él.

-Rick… yo me muero de deseos de que te quedes, pero no creo que eso te ayude…

-Es cierto… pero…

-Rick… te lo dije en la carta y te lo repito… fue una experiencia maravillosa, pero necesitas tomar una decisión… una decisión que yo respetaré, por supuesto…- dijo Kate.

-Tienes razón… pero si quieres, podría quedarme en el living… y no te molestaría para nada…

-Tú sabes que si no soy yo, serás tú quien vaya a buscarme… no lo compliquemos más…

-Está bien…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, besó su frente y sonrió- nos vemos mañana…

-Nos vemos mañana, Rick…- dijo Kate y lo tomó del brazo, y cuando él giró a mirarla, apoyó una mano a cada lado de la cara de él y besó sus labios con ternura.

Rick sonrió y deslizó suavemente los dedos por el abdomen de Kate, saludando a su hijo.

Cuando se fue, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, recién ahora pensó que existiría la posibilidad concreta de poder arreglar su situación con Rick y permitirse un futuro juntos… los tres…

* * *

**Las cosas de a poco se están acomodando, pero Rick es el lento aquí, habrá que seguir su ritmo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate trató de relajarse, se dio un largo baño con sales y luego se puso a revisar unas notas que Ryan le había enviado sobre el caso.

Cuando se hizo de noche se preparó una ensalada y comió todo lo que pudo sin sentirse mal, había tenido días un poco raros con respecto a la alimentación.

El sueño se apoderó de ella cuando eran casi las 10 de la noche y decidió irse a dormir.

Se acostó en su cama y al descuido comenzó a acariciarse el abdomen, pensando en todo lo que vendría. Sintió emoción, realmente no creyó que la vida le diera la oportunidad de ser madre. Eso era algo demasiado importante para ella, más incluso que el hecho de poder ser exitosa en su carrera.

Algunas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, aunque por supuesto, no todas eran por tristeza. La única tristeza que Kate podía tener en ese momento era no poder tener a Rick a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, sabía que probablemente su estado no ayudaría a su hijo, que era quien más la necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir, escuchó su celular. Pensó en no atender, pero cuando vio la cara de Rick, no pudo resistirse.

-Beckett…- dijo en forma impersonal, estaba cansada de fingir, pero no quería que se le notara la debilidad.

-Hey ¿te desperté?

-No… recién estaba intentando dormirme…

-Bien… solo quería saber como estabas…

-El bebé está bien… lo sé… - dijo y expiró con algo de dificultad, tratando aún de calmar el malestar que sentía por lo que había estado pensando.

-¿Y tú?

-Supongo que también…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No… no te preocupes…

-Eso es imposible…

-Bueno… tendrás que acostumbrarte… sobre todo si decides que…- dijo y se interrumpió- lo siento… supongo que son las hormonas…

-Está bien…- dijo él- ¿quieres que vaya a quedarme contigo?

-Hace unas horas te expliqué que era mejor que no lo hicieras…

-Pero puedes haberte arrepentido…

-¿Tú lo has hecho?- dijo y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Kate…- dijo finalmente él.

-Estoy bien, Castle…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal un poco de helado de frambuesa? Lo tengo guardado desde ayer a la noche…

-Es curioso, lo único que no me viene a la mente sobre ayer a la noche es el helado de frambuesa…- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-Kate… si realmente necesitas que esté ahí, yo no tengo problemas…

-Lo sé… la que tiene problemas soy yo… no quiero confundirme más…

-No hay confusión…

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ambos estamos confundidos… tú porque no sabes qué hacer con nuestro futuro… y yo porque no quiero darme cuenta de que a pesar de tener una piel increíble contigo, evidentemente, eso no alcanza para que te decidas…

-Kate…

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo y luego de inspirar hondo para darse fuerzas, cortó la comunicación.

Rick miró el teléfono con angustia y sin pensarlo, volvió a llamarla.

-Rick, por favor…- dijo cuando atendió.

-Espera, Kate…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pasa que… que me gustaría pasar a ver a mi hijo…

-Pero da la casualidad de que tu hijo, está dentro de mi… y tengo sueño, Castle…

-Por favor, Kate… te prometo que seré breve…

-¿No puede ser mañana?

-Por favor…- insistió él y ella suspiró.

Kate no pudo aguantar el sueño y se quedó dormida y cuando Rick llegó, luego de tocar el timbre dos veces, extrajo su llave del bolsillo y la usó, no porque pensara que había pasado algo, sino porque intuía que ella se había quedado dormida…

Se acercó despacio a la habitación y la vio dormida sobre la cama, boca arriba, con ambas manos sobre su abdomen y sonrió.

Se arrodilló a su lado, cuidando no hacer ruido y la contempló un momento. Dormía con mucha paz. Rick deslizó sus dedos sobre las manos de ella y las corrió suavemente. Se inclinó un poco y besó su abdomen, aspirando el aroma de su piel en el proceso.

Kate se quejó un poco y se puso de costado, mirando hacia donde él estaba. Rick sonrió y se acercó otra vez, y habló en voz baja.

-Hola mi amor…- le dijo a su bebé- papi vino a desearte las buenas noches… descansa mucho y cuida a tu mami… te amo…- dijo y besó suavemente el abdomen de Kate.

Kate reaccionó a la caricia y se movió un poco.

-Por favor…- dijo con los ojos cerrados, indudablemente durmiendo- estoy cansada…

-Descansa amor…- le dijo él con ternura y la tapó con la manta, besó su frente y se fue.

* * *

Al otro día, Kate entraba a trabajar cuando escuchó otra vez su celular.

-Hey, Rick…- dijo y se mordió el labio- lo siento por lo de anoche… de verdad me quedé dormida…

-Sí, bueno, lo noté…

-¿Viniste? Dime que no te dejé esperando afuera…

-En realidad…-dijo con incomodidad- aún tenía tu llave y la usé… espero que no te moleste…

-Bueno… digamos que la idea no me entusiasma… pero me siento lo suficientemente culpable como para perdonarte- dijo y sonrió- no te escuché para nada…

-No estuve mucho tiempo… solo me cercioré que estuvieran bien, tuve una charla con mi hijo y los dejé descansando…

-Bien… gracias…- dijo algo incómoda.

-¿Podemos vernos luego?

-¿Cuándo?

¿Te paso a buscar por el trabajo?

-Mmm… no lo sé…- dijo Kate.

-Aún tengo el helado de frambuesa en casa…- dijo solamente.

-Rick… no voy a ir a tu casa…

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya sabes por qué… no quiero más confusiones…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Rick… si planeas que lo nuestro se vuelva otra vez íntimo, olvídate… no quiero sufrir más y tampoco te ayudará a decidirte… ¿qué pasa? Cuanta menos presión, más te acercas…

-No se que pasa, Kate… pero necesito tenerte a ti y a ese niño cerca de mi…

-Si quieres podemos vernos en Remy's un rato a la salida del trabajo…

-Bien… está bien… te pasaré a buscar…- dijo él con resolución, estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que ella le ofreciera.

-No, mejor nos encontramos ahí… no quiero chismes…

-Bien… que tengas un buen día…- dijo Rick y muy a pesar suyo cortó.

Kate suspiró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Al menos Rick estaba demostrando mayor interés esos días…

* * *

**Sí, Rick es lento... y tiene todas las dudas que frecuentemente tiene Kate... espero que les siga gustando!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Rick se levantó como un resorte cuando la vio llegar. Ella lo había dejado esperando un buen rato, pero él sabía que se lo tenía merecido…

-Hey…- dijo y él sonrió, y ella disfrutó un momento incómodo de él cuando sin pensar, se inclinó para besar sus labios y ella lo esquivó.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y se sentó después de ella.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella- ¿de qué querías hablar?

-No quería hablar, Kate… quería verte…

-Bien…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, incómoda.

-Yo…- dijo y deslizó su mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella, sobre la mesa y ella lo miró- siento que esto sea de esta forma… pero no puedo evitar querer verte, seguir de cerca el crecimiento de nuestro hijo…

Kate se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Eso significa que ya tomaste una decisión…- le dijo- estarás para tu hijo, pero no con nosotros…

-No, Kate… no tomé una decisión, pero sé lo que quiero… no quiero perderme nada…

-No te preocupes, no lo harás…- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-Y tengo que reconocer que también te extraño… y que me resulta difícil pensar en que no compartiré mi vida contigo…

-Por favor, Rick… esto no me está haciendo bien…

-Escucha, Kate… necesito estar para ti… te amo… todo esto que pasó es tan complicado…

-No tienes idea de lo fácil que sería todo si comprendieras…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Comprender qué? ¿Qué estás cometiendo un error? ¿Qué estás abandonando lo que te esforzaste por conseguir solo para estar conmigo?

-Rick… ¿solo para estar contigo? ¿tan poco crees que vales para mí?

-Kate… si yo no te hubiese propuesto casamiento, tú te habrías ido con mi apoyo o no… ¿estoy equivocado?

-No… y lo siento… pero supongo que me habría dado cuenta en seguida que estaba equivocada… yo no te voy a negar que disfruté el trabajo estos meses allá en DC, pero sufrí como loca pensando que no estabas cerca… Rick… yo te amo, con toda mi alma… y…- dijo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Kate?- dijo él de inmediato.

-No me siento bien…- dijo con cara de dolor.

-Kate… por favor…- dijo y se puso de pie de un salto- ven… te llevaré a un hospital…

Rick la abrazó y salieron rápidamente hacia el hospital. Tuvieron suerte al llegar, porque la atendieron en seguida. Rick se quedó esperando afuera, nervioso, mientras los médicos se encargaban de ella.

* * *

Le avisó a Martha y Alexis pero les pidió que no fueran. Cuando el médico se acercó a él un buen rato después, Rick lo miró nervioso.

-Sr. Castle…- dijo el médico- su mujer está bien… tuvo una pérdida importante… ella dice que está teniendo algunas situaciones de stress…

-Sí…- dijo Rick cuando encontró su voz- estamos pasando un momento difícil…

-Bueno… sepa que esto no le hace bien…

-Doctor… ¿cómo está mi hijo?- le preguntó.

-Su hijo, por ahora está bien… la pérdida fue importante, pero por suerte no lo afectó… hicimos un ultrasonido, hay un pequeño desprendimiento de la placenta… su mujer debe cuidarse y tratar de mantener el stress a raya… ¿me comprende?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Ella se quedará a pasar la noche aquí… para controlar que todo esté bien…

-Bien… gracias doctor…- dijo él- ¿puedo verla?

-Sí, por supuesto… pase…- dijo el médico y lo dejó.

Rick golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró. La encontró recostada en la cama, mirando por la ventana, su cara contraída de pena, sus ojos rojos de llorar.

Ella no se volvió para mirarlo, él se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Kate…- dijo buscando las mejores palabras.

-Estuve a punto de perderlo…- dijo ella y él vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Por favor… no llores más… yo te prometo que haré lo posible por cuidarte…

-Yo… yo no puedo… estoy sufriendo por esto, Rick… ya no se que más decirte… y a esta altura, creo que lo mejor sería que estuviésemos unidos pero no juntos… yo sé que no soy quien para recriminarte tus dudas… pero la verdad es que esto me afecta físicamente y no quiero que nuestro hijo corra riesgos…

-Es cierto…- dijo él- descansa… me quedaré contigo…- acarició su cabello y ella cerró los ojos un momento.

-No te preocupes… llamé a Lanie…

-Pero…

-Rick… por favor, no quiero sufrir más… necesito estar bien… y tú sabes que no es solo por mi…

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Lanie se asomó, pidiendo permiso. Le dio un beso a Kate y Rick le hizo señas de que quería hablarle.

Lanie esperó afuera y Rick tomó de la mano a Kate, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente, luego acarició un momento su vientre y luego salió, sin decir nada…-

-Por favor cuídala…- dijo Rick cuando salió a ver a Lanie.

-¿Te parece que podría no hacerlo?

-Lanie…

-Escucha… tengo que entrar, Kate estará bien… pero yo en tu lugar, me fijaría en lo que hago… deberías ser tú quien la cuide…

-Yo quería hacerlo, pero ella no quiere…

-Pregúntate por qué…- dijo Lanie algo molesta.

-Lanie, yo…

-Eres un necio, Castle… ve a descansar… y piensa mucho…- dijo Lanie y lo dejó ahí.

Cuando Lanie entró a la habitación la vio llorando. Se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Todo saldrá bien amiga…- le dijo.

-Sí… solo… estoy angustiada…

-Él recapacitará…- le dijo para calmarla.

-No sé si quiero que lo haga… estoy cansada…

-Es un necio… pero no hablemos más de él… tienes que cuidarte y para eso estoy aquí… descansa… ¿comiste algo?

-No tengo hambre…- dijo y desvió la mirada.

-El médico dijo que tenías que cuidarte…- dijo Lanie con resolución- haré que te traigan algo…

Muy a su pesar, Kate comió algo y luego se dedicó a descansar. Lanie la cuidó con cariño y se quedó dormida a su lado, sentada en un sillón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kate abrió los ojos, se encontró con Lanie que le sonreía.

-Hey… ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo.

-Mejor… mucho mejor…

-Bien…- dijo Lanie- escucha… tengo a alguien que quiere verte… Castle se pasó toda la noche aquí afuera…

-Lanie…- dijo Kate y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si no quieres verlo, puedo salir y decírselo…

-Déjalo entrar…- dijo y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

Lanie salió y al rato, entró él.

-Buenos días…- dijo Rick y se acercó despacio.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… gracias…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él- ¿vamos a casa?

-¿Me llevas?

-No, Kate… no te llevo… porque vendrás a mi casa… te quedarás unos días hasta que te repongas…

-No… estoy bien, en serio… hablaré con Gates y le pediré unos días…

-Eso no será necesario… yo ya hablé y le pedí que te liberara…

-Rick… te lo agradezco, pero no me gusta que tomes decisiones por mí…

-Lo siento… te ayudaré a vestirte… así nos vamos… tengo a mi madre y Alexis preparando el desayuno…

-Rick… yo no…

-No discutas más… te cuidaremos estos días…- dijo y ella lo miró.

Rick extendió su mano cuando ella intentó incorporarse y la ayudó a sentarse. Le alcanzó su ropa. Kate se vistió lentamente y él la ayudó pacientemente. Y cuando terminaban, él la tomó en sus brazos y apoyó sus labios en su frente.

-Estarás bien… amor…- dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos, intentando decodificar el alcance de sus palabras.

* * *

**Lindo sustito se dieron! Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer! Y por todas las hermosas palabras que recibo en los mensajes!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Alexis se sentó al lado de Kate, que sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Estará bien?- le preguntó y eso la hizo sonreír más.

-Por supuesto que estará bien…- dijo y se acarició el abdomen- aunque tengo que confesarte que me asusté un poco…

-Ni te cuento mi papá… estaba como loco… casi lo obligamos a venir a dormir, pero quiso quedarse cerca de ti…

-Alexis… tu padre se siente culpable… eso es todo… yo creo que muy en el fondo él ya decidió que prefiere que no sigamos juntos…

-Yo no lo creo… mi papá sufrió mucho todos estos meses que no estuviste y francamente, yo llegué a pensar que no volverías…

-El trato siempre fue que estaría allí durante el verano y luego volvería para casarme con él.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Pregúntaselo a él…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza- no se si quiero seguir hablando de esto… yo entiendo los motivos de él, pero no puedo comprender por qué es tan obstinado… yo ya tomé una decisión, imagínate si podría arrepentirme luego de saber que estoy embarazada… su argumento no tiene sentido… pero bueno… ya está, estoy cansada y tengo que dedicarme a cuidar a mi hijo…

-Mi hermano…- dijo Alexis y trató de sonreír, ella tampoco entendía lo que sucedía.

* * *

Kate se quedó todo el día recostada, leyendo… Ryan y Espo la pusieron al tanto de las investigaciones que se estaba perdiendo y ella los ayudó un poco por teléfono.

Rick se acercó varias veces a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero se mantuvo alejado, para no fastidiarla.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Martha y Alexis dieron sus excusas y cada una salió por su lado.

Rick golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación y entró.

-¿Quieres venir? Preparé algo de comer…

-Sí, gracias…- dijo y se levantó, no tenía demasiado apetito pero sabía que él no aceptaría un no.

Rick había preparado la mesa con velas y hasta algunas flores. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, él era demasiado previsible.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por todo el stress que te estoy causando… realmente me parece tonto que estemos discutiendo permanentemente…- dijo y se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-No hace falta… la culpa no es solo tuya… también es mía… por no entenderte… y sigo sin hacerlo, pero no importa… ¿sabes qué? Luego de tantas negaciones, ocultamientos, luego de tanto amor, tantas situaciones límites, cuando tomamos la decisión de estar juntos, yo fui muy feliz contigo… disfruté cada segundo… cuando ocultábamos nuestra relación y teníamos pánico de que nos descubrieran, cuando cada uno se fue enterando… cuando teníamos que escondernos para estar juntos… y ¿sabes qué más? No me arrepiento de nada… yo volvería a elegirte, Rick… porque tú me cambiaste la vida y este hijo que llevo dentro es la prueba de todo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…

-Este es mi límite, Rick… lamentablemente no tengo más paciencia… sé qué tú me has tenido paciencia infinita, pero yo no me puedo dar ese lujo…

-Pero…

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué no nos damos un poco de tiempo?

-Porque no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones con algo que cada minuto que pasa, es más difícil que se concrete…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo con algo de desilusión- comamos… tratemos de olvidar todo esto durante la comida al menos…

Kate asintió en silencio y él sirvió la comida. Comieron y Rick intentó distenderse un rato. Al llegar al postre, le sirvió el helado de frambuesa que había conseguido para ella y Kate finalmente sonrió.

-Aguarda… estoy derritiendo un poco de chocolate y unos M&M…- dijo cuando ella sumergía la cuchara para comer el primer bocado.

-No… me sentiré mal…- dijo Kate- además… no quiero engordar…

-Kate…- dijo y alzó la ceja- no tienes que comerlo todo… solo es para que lo pruebes… confía en mi…- le dijo.

-¿Acaso olvidas que el año que estuvimos juntos engordé 3 kilos?

-3 adorables kilos que se situaron exactamente donde yo los quería…- dijo él y sonrió. Sus miradas quedaron suspendidas unos instantes y Kate finalmente bajó la suya y Rick giró para buscar el chocolate.

-Lo observó preparar el postre y luego sumergir la cuchara y ofrecérsela.

-Cierra los ojos…- le dijo y ella achicó los ojos sin comprender- lo disfrutarás mejor…

Kate le hizo caso y abrió la boca, con los ojos cerrados. Rick la contempló y sintió que el corazón se le derretía cuando ella lo disfrutó suspirando.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, lo pescó mirándola y le sostuvo la mirada.

Se sentía en peligro. Demasiado bien para todo lo que venía pasando entre ellos.

Lo observó comer y aceptó otros bocados hasta que sintió que era suficiente y lo rechazó.

Él la miró y ella se preguntó que sucedía, y cuando quiso acordar, él había deslizado la mano para acariciar su cara, limpiando una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

-Dios… como extraño esto…- dijo en voz apenas audible.

Kate abrió la boca para contestarle, pero él deslizó su dedo pulgar por sus labios para impedírselo.

-Yo… no sé si voy a poder vivir sin ti…- dijo él y Kate cerró los ojos. Rick se inclinó y besó sus labios tiernamente, y se quedó allí, porque ella no se movió y él podía sentir su respiración cálida sobre sus labios.

Kate apoyó su mano sobre la de él y le respondió con suavidad. A pesar de que el deseo era innegable, ella no quería confundirse más.

Durante un buen rato se sucedieron las caricias tenues y fue ella quien las interrumpió con un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos con nostalgia.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le dijo él y ella suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Para qué?

-Para estar cerca… para cuidarte… porque te extraño…

Rick la miró con tal emoción que Kate no pudo negarse.

Y fue una tortura, porque él decidió que durmieran en su cama. Kate se puso una remera y un short que había usado de pijama unas cuantas veces cuando se había quedado a dormir y cuando sumergió su nariz en la almohada, se sintió rodeada de su aroma, de sus recuerdos, de las noches intensas, de las caricias tiernas, de los "te amo", los "te necesito"…

Rick apareció un momento después con su pijama y se acostó a su lado. Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al ver la cara de incomodidad de ella.

-Sí… - contestó solamente.

Rick sonrió y la hizo girar, amoldando su cuerpo tras ella, Kate se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Los latidos de su corazón se oían desesperados en el silencio y mientras ella trataba de calmarlos, sintió la mano de él sobre su abdomen, por debajo de la remera, acariciándola con suavidad…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos y un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

Seguían en la misma posición, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

Kate se las ingenió para poder girar y mirarlo. Él dormía, y estaba soñando.

Rick murmuró algo que ella no pudo comprender entre sollozos y ella alzó la mano y lo acarició en la cara.

-Hey, Rick…- dijo y él abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender- estabas soñando…- le dijo y él asintió- ¿estás bien?

-Te necesito, Kate…- dijo y se separó un poco para apoyar su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Kate- te juro que si algo les pasaba, me moría…- dijo y Kate sintió sus lágrimas sobre su piel y lo único que atinó a hacer fue acariciar su cabello…

* * *

**Van y vienen, van y vienen... veremos cómo se soluciona, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate se levantó en puntas de pie para no despertar a Rick. Él había dormido mal esa noche, había tenido pesadillas y ella no había logrado soltarse de su abrazo y realmente lo había notado triste.

Suspiró mientras buscaba qué utilizar para preparar el desayuno y cuando él se levantó y apareció frotándose los ojos, ella tenía todo listo.

-Buenos días…- dijo en voz baja y le acercó un plato.

-Hey…- dijo él y la acarició con la mirada.

-¿Pudiste descansar finalmente?- le preguntó ella.

-Bueno… en realidad… tú sabes… fue un poco complicado… te pido disculpas…quería cuidarte y lo único que hice fue molestar…

-No te preocupes… pero me preocupa un poco todo eso de las pesadillas, Rick…

-Sí, bueno, creo que estuve bajo bastante presión estos días.

-Sí… creo que sí…

-Y tú también ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo dándole un bocado al desayuno.

-Estoy mejor… todavía me siento algo inestable, pero creo que tiene que ver con los síntomas normales durante los tres primeros meses…

-Dios… apenas puedo creer que vayamos a tener un hijo…- dijo él y ella lo miró con algo de incomodidad.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Kate… yo… no quiero, bajo ningún punto de vista que la vida de nuestro hijo esté en peligro…

-Estamos de acuerdo…- le dijo ella.

-Y aunque entiendo lo que tú dices… respecto a estar unidos pero no juntos… yo sé que no podré estar lejos de ti… en este proceso…

-No tienes que estar lejos… bueno… no sé cuál es tu idea… no creo que la mía sea compartir la cama contigo todos los días…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él algo desanimado.

-Porque no somos una pareja… dejemos de confundirnos, Rick…

-Kate… yo necesito estar para ti… y si tú necesitas que estemos juntos físicamente….

-¿Me estás hablando de tener sexo?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Bueno… si tú necesitas…

-Escucha, Rick… nuestra piel es innegable… tengo que reconocer que a veces extraño eso… extraño tus caricias, la forma en que me miras cuando hacemos el amor… la sensación que tengo luego… de ser totalmente tuya… pero eso no es lo más importante ahora… y cuando hablo de confusión, me refiero a que no somos una pareja, sin embargo, tú quieres hacer de cuenta que sí…

-Kate…

-Nada, Rick… yo tomé mis decisiones y tú tomaste las tuyas… yo no voy a impedirte formar parte de este proceso… pero tampoco te voy a rogar… supongo que el día de mañana, cada uno podrá rehacer su vida… pero ahora lo más importante es nuestro hijo…

-Pero… ¿acaso estar conmigo no es lo que tú quieres?

-¿Y tú, qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó ella y cuando él se disponía a contestar, el sonido del celular de ella los interrumpió- Beckett…- dijo ella y se quedó escuchando un momento- ¿Jared?

Rick se quedó observándola. ¿Qué tenía que decirle ese tipo Jared? ¿Para qué tenía que llamarla si ya no trabajaban juntos?

-Sí, estoy bien… gracias…- dijo Kate- bueno, eso no importa… sí… no, Jared, estoy bien… ya hablamos de eso… no voy a volver… ¿aquí? ¿contigo?... bueno… en realidad estoy haciendo reposo… no, solo me asusté un poco… es largo de contar… bien… luego nos vemos… adiós…

Kate cortó la comunicación y se quedó algo pensativa, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la mirada de Rick.

-¿Jared?- dijo en forma displicente, casi como si no le importara.

-Sí… pasará aquí unos días…

-Y lo verás…

-Sí, creo que sí…- dijo Kate.

-¿Tuviste algo con ese tipo?- le preguntó sospechando que algo había.

-¿Te olvidas que estaba comprometida contigo? ¿Acaso tú estuviste con otras mujeres?

-No… ¿ni siquiera cuando yo rompí nuestro compromiso?

-¿Crees que podría tener ganas de estar con alguien más en ese momento?

-¿Quieres decir que no estuviste con él porque no hubo posibilidad?

-Rick…- dijo suspirando con fastidio- basta…

-Quiero saber donde estoy parado… necesito saberlo…

-Bien… seré clara entonces… Jared siente cosas por mi… me lo dijo, aunque yo ya lo sabía… para mí solo fue un compañero de trabajo y no veo por qué la desconfianza…

-He visto como te mira, Kate… ¿crees que soy tonto?

-Sí, creo que sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con este tema… yo no puedo obligarte a que confíes en mi… y en última instancia, nosotros no tenemos una relación, así que no te debo explicaciones…

-Eres cruel, Kate…

-¿Yo soy cruel? ¿y tú que eres?

-¿Y tú?

-Alguien que en este momento, tiene las cosas más claras que tú…

-No lo creo… contéstame algo ¿te gusta?

-¿Y si me gustara?

-Me moriría de celos…

-No quiero hablar más de esto, no me hace bien, Rick… quedamos en que nuestro hijo era lo más importante…- dijo y lo dejó en la cocina y fue a cambiarse.

Rick sintió una furia casi incontenible. ¿Cuándo había perdido la brújula en esta situación? ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera desperdiciando tiempo y energía en cosas que no le servían a ninguno de los dos?

Terminó de desayunar y fue a ducharse, y cuando salió del baño, ella se había ido.

* * *

Jared pegó un salto cuando vio entrar a Kate en el café de la esquina de la comisaría. Estaba ansioso por verla. Él sabía que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia ella, pero desde que Kate se había ido, se había sentido desolado, y el hecho de tener la oportunidad de verla, lo hacía revivir su adolescencia, ese nerviosismo clásico de una primera cita…

Kate sonrió a medias cuando lo vio. No quería que él la malinterpretara. Sin embargo él se acercó y extendió sus brazos. Kate se sintió incómoda cuando él la apretó suavemente, el perfume impregnado a su abrigo.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno… creo que bien… un poco mejor ahora… pero me asusté…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Situaciones de stress… es todo…

-¿En el trabajo?

-No…

-¿Castle?

-Bueno… parece que él está decidido a que vuelva a Washington… dice que no dejará que yo posponga mis proyectos de trabajo por mi pareja con él…

-Suena sensato…

-Lo sería, si yo tuviese dudas… pero no las tengo…

-Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que te ata a esta ciudad?

-New York es mi lugar en el mundo, Jared… y tengo que reconocer que a pesar de que la experiencia fue muy buena, nunca debería haberme ido…

-Kate… escucha…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la de ella- yo se que quizás ahora es muy pronto… pero… yo siento cosas por ti… y he estado hablando y quizás podría pedir un pase para quedarme cerca de ti…

-Jared… yo te agradezco la preocupación… pero estoy bien… estaré bien…

-¿Estás con él?

-Él me acompaña… pero no somos pareja…

-¿Quiere decir que todavía tengo alguna esperanza contigo?

-Yo… yo no puedo contestarte eso ahora… tú sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos…

-Sí… tienes razón… - dijo y levantó la mano y acarició su cara con suavidad- yo te esperaré, hasta que puedas tomar una decisión…

-Jared… no…

-Y quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije antes de que te fueras de Washington… realmente me desesperé porque me di cuenta de que te perdería…

-Eso ya está olvidado… ¿me acompañas a la comisaría? Tengo algunos papeles que recoger y me gustaría ponerme al día… ayer no vine a trabajar y aunque Gates me dio unos días, quiero ayudar a los chicos…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Por supuesto…

Cuando salieron del ascensor, las miradas se posaron en ellos. Kate caminó con tranquilidad hasta el escritorio de Ryan, que levantó la vista y la miró sin comprender.

-Beckett… ¿no tenías reposo estos días?

-Me siento bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió- ¿recuerdas a Jared?- le dijo y Jared extendió la mano.

-Agente Stack…- escucharon decir detrás de ellos y cuando Kate giró en redondo, se encontró frente a Rick…

* * *

**Se que es cruel terminarlo aquí, pero pronto tendrán la continuación. Y piensen que Jared volvió para que Rick pueda reaccionar... Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate abrió la boca, quería decir algo, pero Jared se adelantó.

-Sr. Castle…- dijo y sonrió- no sabía que siguiera trabajando aquí…

-Oh, no… no lo hago… de vez en cuando vengo a visitar a los amigos… somos como una gran familia…

-Castle… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Kate y Rick le arrojó una mirada asesina a Jared, que sonrió y se quedó mirando la pizarra en la que Ryan y Espo habían estado trabajando.

Kate caminó hacia la sala de descanso, seguida por Rick y cuando entraron, ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Kate y lo miró con seriedad, se sentía incómoda.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Kate?- dijo él enojado.

-Vine a buscar unos papeles…

-Viniste a dejarte ver con ese tipo… quieres que todo el mundo sepa…

-¿Qué todo el mundo sepa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy sola, esperando un hijo tuyo que reconocerás pero que no quieres estar conmigo? Sí, definitivamente eso estaría bien…- Kate estaba tan enojada que se le salían las lágrimas.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía?

-¿De quién sino?

-¿Estás haciendo esto para darme celos?

-Solo quiero un respiro… estos días fueron estresantes… necesito calmarme… quiero pensar un poco en mí y en mi hijo…

-Nuestro hijo…

-Por favor, Rick… no quiero discutir más…

-Y yo no quiero verte más con ese tipo…

-Basta, Rick…- dijo e hizo el ademán de irse.

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo tomándola del brazo, quería impedir que ella se fuera.

-¿Por favor qué?- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos de cerca, podía sentir los celos de él, que apenas podía controlarse.

-No me hagas esto…

-No te hago nada…- dijo ella y trató de soltarse pero él no la dejó.

-Tú sabes que sí… y está funcionando…- dijo él y la acercó a su cuerpo casi con rabia- en este momento me siento un egoísta y no me importa nada tu futuro…

-¿Ah no?- preguntó ella, sus ojos perdidos en los de él.

-Quiero salir y golpear a ese imbécil y decirle que tú no estás disponible… que eres mía…- le dijo y miró sus labios, pero se controló.

-Él ya sabe que no estoy disponible…- dijo ella casi sucumbiendo a la cercanía de él.

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

-Es solo un amigo visitando la ciudad…

-Tú sabes que no…

-Para mí, lo es…

-Pero él quiere más…

-Ese no es mi problema…

-Es mío…

-¿Y tú quien eres?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-El que realmente te ama…

-Sin embargo no estás conmigo… ¿hasta cuándo tendré que esperarte?- dijo ella con resolución.

-Por favor, ya está… me hiciste sufrir…

-Tu error es creer que yo hago todo esto por ti…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza- yo solo quiero estar rodeada de gente que realmente me aprecia y quiere lo mejor para mí…

-Este tipo solo quiere meterse en tu cama…

-Ese es mi problema, Rick…- dijo ella y se soltó de su abrazo y lo dejó ahí.

Rick la observó irse y suspiró cuando la vio acercarse a Jared, que le sonrió tontamente mientras ella tomaba unos papeles que Ryan le daba y se iba con él.

Cuando se fueron, Rick se acercó al escritorio de Ryan que lo miró y no se animó a decir nada.

-¿Soy yo o ella quiere darme celos?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero sí te puedo decir que ella está distinta, Castle… yo en tu lugar intentaría algo… si no quieres perderla… este tipo Stack suena como determinado a conseguirla… me acosó a preguntas sobre ella cuando ustedes estaban ahí dentro…

-No tengo idea de lo que podría hacer…

-Castle… estás esperando un hijo con ella… ¿qué te detiene?

-No lo sé, hace días que doy vueltas, siento como si ella estuviese esperando que yo estuviera seguro para volver a Washington…

-Ella no quiere volver a Washington… volvió por ti… y si decidiera irse, sería para escaparse de ti… para no sufrir más…

Rick se quedó mirándolo pensativo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, volvió a su casa y luego de varios intentos de ponerse a escribir, sin conseguirlo, decidió recostarse.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se centraron en Kate. Se dio cuenta de que no quería perderla. Que quería estar con ella… que valía la pena arriesgarse, aún cuando tuviera miedo de que ella, en el futuro, pudiera reprocharle el haber hecho esa elección para su vida…

Mientras tanto, Kate entraba a su casa acompañada de Jared.

-Bien, llegamos…- dijo Kate con cansancio- ahora estás seguro de que estoy bien…

-¿Me invitas con un café?

-Siempre y cuando tengas en claro que solo me interesa tu amistad…

-Comprendido…- dijo y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café.

Kate se perdió en sus pensamientos, lo vio caminar por su departamento, mirando aquí y allí, con curiosidad y sacudió la cabeza. Jared era un buen tipo y era una lástima que ella no sintiera nada por él, porque quizás eso le permitiría tomar algo de distancia de Rick…

Recordó sus ojos, casi cegado por los celos y sintió una punzada de culpa. Ella sabía bien que había hecho todo eso con el objeto de hacerlo reaccionar, como fuera. Pero él siempre podía controlarse. Y Kate estaba comenzando a cansarse de que él resultara siempre más fuerte que ella…

Respiró hondo y trató de olvidarse de Rick por un momento, en ese instante no era mucho lo que podía hacer para cambiar las cosas. Él tenía que entender que ella no se echaría atrás en su decisión y hasta que eso no sucediera, ella, lamentablemente, tendría que seguir esperando.

Terminó de preparar el café y se sentó al lado de Jared. Hubo un momento en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, como si cada uno estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kate se excusó para ir al baño y lo dejó un momento ahí. Jared se estiró con cansancio. Sentía a Kate más ausente que nunca. Sabía que sus posibilidades estaban cada vez más lejos de concretarse. No podía creer que ella estuviese enamorada de un tipo como Castle, no porque fuese mala persona, sino porque no tenía nada en común con ella… no como él, por supuesto…

Jared se sobresaltó cuando escuchó vibrar el teléfono de Kate que estaba sobre la mesa ratona. Se inclinó hacia adelante y vio la cara sonriente de Castle.

Lo pensó un poco. Si atendía, probablemente Kate se enojara con él. Pero si no atendía, él seguiría insistiendo y ella se pondría peor…

Tomó el teléfono y atendió con naturalidad.

-Castle…- dijo y por varios segundos no escuchó nada.

-¿Stack?- dijo finalmente Rick y Jared sonrió triunfante.

* * *

**No me maten! Pronto tendrán el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-¿Qué quieres Castle?- dijo Jared tratando de disimular la alegría que le causaba haberlo atendido.

-¿Por qué atendiste el teléfono de Kate?

-Ella está ocupada…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza, casi podía verlo retorciéndose de la rabia.

-Necesito hablar con ella… - insistió Rick.

-Cuando se desocupe, le diré que te llame…- dijo Jared y cuando iba a cortar, escuchó la voz de Rick.

-¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

-No, no…- dijo Jared- ella está muy bien… estamos en su casa…- agregó y esperó su respuesta.

-Bien… no me parece que debas estar ahí con ella…- no pudo evitar decir él.

-Eso no lo decides tú, Castle… y te aviso algo, pienso luchar por ella- le dijo y cortó.

Kate lo vio dejar el teléfono en la mesita y lo miró analítica.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Tu celular… sonaba y lo atendí…- dijo Jared y Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Era él, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Le encantó que lo atendieras…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te importa? Quiero decir, ¿no es que no tienen nada ustedes dos?

-Nada… sí… nada más que un hijo en camino…- dijo ella.

-Kate…

-Por favor, Jared… estoy cansada… ya viniste a acompañarme, tomaste tu café y también atendiste mi teléfono, por hoy no necesito más tu ayuda…

-Discúlpame… se que la actitud fue infantil, pero juro que solo quería ayudarte…

-A terminar mi relación con Castle… yo puedo entender que no te caiga bien o que no estés de acuerdo… pero quiero que tengas en claro que esta es mi vida y la que decide con quien estoy y que hago, soy yo…

-Bien… otra vez, discúlpame…- dijo él y se levantó para irse.

Cuando Kate se quedó sola, se sentó en el sillón y miró su celular con desconfianza. Estaba cansada y lo que menos tenía, eran ganas de discutir, pero no podía eludir el llamado, porque luego sería peor.

-Hey… soy yo…- dijo luego de marcar su número y escuchar que él la atendía.

-Sí…- dijo solo él.

-Me llamaste…

-Así es… quería saber cómo estabas… es todo…

-Y querías controlarme…

-No es así…

-Sí, lo es…

-Piensa lo que quieras…

-Bien…- dijo ella cortante.

-¿Por qué lo dejas atender tu teléfono?

-Porque estaba en el baño y él lo tomó sin mi permiso…- dijo sin cambiar de tono.

-¿Por qué sigues adelante con esto? ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir?

-Soy yo la que no quiere sufrir más…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, resignada.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Prefiero que no…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás con él?

-Ese es mi problema…

-Créeme, también el mío…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Solo… considera que quiero ver a mi hijo… y por ahora, eso también te incluye, aunque no te guste…

-No aceptaré que vengas para discutir… no me hace bien, lo sabes…

-Está bien… sin discusiones, solo quiero estar un rato ahí…

Kate se puso ropa más cómoda e inconscientemente lo esperó. Maldecía ser tan previsible y pasarse el día pensando en él…

Cuando él llegó, ella lo hizo pasar y le ofreció algo para tomar.

-¿Café, cerveza, vino?- le dijo en forma impersonal, con amabilidad.

-Cerveza estaría bien…- dijo él- ¿tomarás conmigo?

-Quizás la pruebe, no debería tomar alcohol…- dijo entregándole la botella.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio por momentos incómodo durante un rato hasta que él la miró.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Me refiero a los síntomas…

-Sí… aunque tengo algunas náuseas por la mañana… y un poco menos de apetito en general…

-Bien… me alegra… dicen que eso es bastante incómodo…- dijo él.

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No ha crecido mucho… casi no se nota…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-No importa…- dijo él insistente y Kate se puso de pie.

Rick levantó las manos y las colocó sobre la ropa, a la altura del abdomen. Kate lo miró y levantó la remera de algodón un poco para que él pudiera estar más cómodo.

Él deslizó sus pulgares a cada lado del ombligo de ella y luego apoyó su frente ahí, directamente sobre su piel.

-Dios, Kate… ¿tienes idea de lo que significa para mí este hijo?

-Lo entiendo, por eso estás aquí…- dijo ella con el tono lo más impersonal que pudo, era fuerte tenerlo así, casi en posición de adoración, aunque no fuera con ella, sino con su hijo, el hijo de ambos…

-Te extraño…- dijo él y apoyó sus labios sobre la piel de ella, sin moverlos, solo para estar en contacto.

Kate no dijo nada, se quedaron así un buen rato y luego, ella sintió que él movía sus labios y la besaba suavemente, como si no quisiera asustarla.

-Rick…- dijo ella poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

-Shhh…- dijo él mientras besaba su abdomen y las caricias se iban tornando más intensas.

-Por favor…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. La revolución hormonal no ayudaba demasiado y sentía que no podía controlarse.

Rick interrumpió su tarea y se puso de pie, su cuerpo casi pegado al de ella, que se sobresaltó un poco, estaba perdida en sus caricias. Rick dejó una mano apoyada a la altura de su vientre y la otra ascendió suavemente hacia la curva de su pecho.

-No me hagas esto, Rick…- dijo ella inspirando hondo para controlarse.

-Te necesito, Kate… - dijo él y miró sus labios con desesperación, a pesar de todo esperaría a que ella estuviese de acuerdo.

-No, no…- dijo ella e intentó moverse.

-Por favor…- le rogó él mientras sus caricias se acentuaban.

-Ya hablamos de esto… leíste mi carta… yo sigo manteniendo lo que te dije, no quiero sufrir más…

-Leí tu carta, la entendí, pero no puedo esperar a aclarar mi cabeza para estar contigo… no, porque te perderé… te irás con Stack y no soporto la idea…

-Rick… estás demasiado celoso… y eso no me sirve… solo empeora las cosas…

-Sí, estoy celoso, creo que tengo derecho… he visto como te mira… no quiero verlo cerca de ti ni de mi hijo…

-Tu hijo es tu hijo y lo respeto… pero nosotros no estamos juntos… y la decisión no la tomé yo…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Kate… déjame quedarme contigo esta noche… te prometo que no haré nada que te incomode…

-Lo sé perfectamente, Rick… y ese es el problema, porque en este momento estoy deseando que me beses y no me dejes pensar más… pero sé que mañana estaré arrepentida… y no quiero cometer más errores…

-Lo nuestro nunca fue un error, Kate…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero estoy comenzando a dudarlo…

Rick la miró y quiso contestar algo pero no pudo, los labios de él actuaron antes y cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó con desesperación.

Kate protestó un poco al principio pero su cuerpo ganó la batalla y se entregó a él con la misma intensidad que recibía de Rick.

Rick efectivamente no la dejó pensar, y al poco rato la tenía en sus brazos, y él volvió a sentir esa increíble química que los unía cuando se entregaban en cuerpo y alma…

La escuchó decir su nombre en tono bajo, en su oído, cuando ella llegaba al clímax y cerró los ojos, como queriendo guardar ese recuerdo en su memoria. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho el amor con Kate a lo largo del tiempo en que estuvieron juntos?

Por suerte muchas… pero él no se cansaba de repetirse que cada una era una nueva aventura, una nueva forma de descubrirse y estaba seguro de que siempre sería así entre ellos… porque cuando estaban juntos, dejaban de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo…

La sostuvo en sus brazos un largo rato, luego de que ambos alcanzaran el máximo placer y luego se perdió en sus ojos y como queriendo expresarle por ese medio, lo que no podía con palabras…

¿Podrían encaminarse las cosas entre ellos? ¿No era un poco tarde? Antes de quedarse dormido, Rick volvió a pensar en que Jared Stack lucharía por estar en su lugar y eso le produjo un nudo en la garganta…

* * *

**Bueno, se complican o se solucionan las cosas? Veremos como sigue esto, espero que les siga gustando!**


	22. Chapter 22

**No tuvieron que esperar tanto, ¿verdad?... primero y principal, porque no quiero hacerlos sufrir más, ni a ellos, ni a ustedes, segundo porque me gustaría aclarar que comparto esta historia, pero que yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, y si tomo prestados estos hermosos personajes que ya ha creado otra persona, es porque me inspiran... yo comprendo que a veces cansan las complicaciones, pero son parte de la historia, y vamos, esto está basado en un show que tardó casi 5 años en transformar a sus protagonistas en una pareja... **

**Les pido comprensión, y si pueden, que también lo disfruten, quienes me conocen saben que mis historias a la larga, terminan bien... **

**Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que me dejan mensajes! **

**Y por último, una aclaración: las hormonas no te dejan en estado de inconsciencia, uno se siente más vulnerable y a veces más propenso a la ansiedad (lo sé por propia experiencia), lo que quiero dejar en claro es que la intención de abuso no está para nada ligada a esta historia, lo siento si se entendió de esa manera... Kate está enamorada de él y no pierde las esperanzas...  
**

**Capítulo 22**

Kate se movió en los brazos de Rick y sonrió imperceptiblemente, lo extrañaba mucho y era en esos momentos en los que pensaba que no podría vivir sin él.

Pero había algo que ella tenía muy en claro, y era que a pesar de su debilidad, ella lo amaba y mientras tuviera fuerzas lo esperaría… aunque nadie la comprendiera…

Rick abrió los ojos y la miró, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría ella. Se sentía en falta, los celos lo habían cegado y él sabía que no había hecho más que complicar todo, que nadie, inclusive él, creía el hecho de que él quería "ver" a su hijo, ese había sido un engaño que él había creado para ir a verla a ella… porque la extrañaba y no podía tenerla lejos…

Ella abrió los ojos, consciente de su observación y suspiró.

-Buenos días…- dijo en un tono raro, que no parecía el suyo.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y miró hacia el techo- Kate…

-Sí, lo sé, ahora viene la parte del remordimiento… no te preocupes…

-No es remordimiento… no quiero confundirte… realmente estoy muy celoso de Stack… es la verdad… el hecho de que él esté empecinado contigo me hizo darme cuenta de que puedo perderte y no quiero…

-Rick… ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto? Yo no me confundo… tengo las cosas claras, inclusive cuando sé que debería detenerte cada vez que terminas aquí y dormimos juntos… no lo hago porque no quiero… porque mi cabeza me dice que huya, pero mi corazón me pide que aproveche… que un día tú te darás cuenta de que no podemos estar separados - dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Rick… tú sabes que estás encaprichado… y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… a veces creo que nunca aclararás tu cabeza…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que estés conmigo porque me amas, no por celos… o porque esté esperando un hijo tuyo… nosotros teníamos una pareja hasta que se te ocurrió que lo que más me importaba a mí era mi trabajo…

-Kate…

-Yo ya tengo 34 años, Rick… deseaba ser madre, pensé que me había enamorado del hombre indicado… y todo cerraba perfecto…

-Pero…

-Estuvimos cuatro años para poder decirnos lo que sentíamos… luego de tanto esperar, ¿tirarás todo por la borda ante el primer problema? Yo no soy así… puede que a veces me confunda... pero tengo muy en claro lo que siento por ti…

-¿Puedo hablar?

-No hasta que yo termine…- dijo ella con algo de enojo- te pido por favor que si no estás interesado en seguir adelante con lo que teníamos, entonces te alejes de mí… no busques más excusas para verme, no me llames todos los días, y yo te mantendré al tanto con respecto a nuestro hijo…

-Yo no quiero eso…

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Venir y dormir conmigo de vez en cuando, cuando estás de humor? Yo sé que eso es lo que está pasando ahora, y te repito, no me arrepiento, pero sé que no es lo más lógico… así que piénsalo, o estamos juntos o estamos separados…

-Bien… quiero que estemos juntos…- dijo él luego de un momento de reflexión.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá remordimientos más tarde?

-No, Kate… yo te amo… y te pido perdón por todo lo que te lastimé todo este tiempo… cuando me enteré que estabas embarazada me sentí tan feliz que no supe que hacer… ya había arruinado todo… y no sabía cómo repararlo, entonces me prometí que iría despacio, para curar las heridas que te había causado…

-¿Despacio? Yo no necesito que vayas despacio… yo necesito verte seguro, apostando a lo nuestro y a nuestro hijo… quiero a ese Rick a quien lo único que le importaba era estar a mi lado… ese Rick del que me enamoré desde el principio...

-Bien…- dijo él y se sentó en la cama- de acuerdo, lo tienes…

-¿Y no habrá reproches ni arrepentimiento?

-No…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Veremos…

-¿Desconfías de mi?

-Tengo derecho, ¿no crees?- dijo ella y se levantó.

Rick la siguió con la mirada y sonrió. Era estúpido tener dudas. Él se había enamorado de Kate desde el minuto cero y ni ella ni él se merecían sus dudas. Él siempre había sido el más decidido y ahora se sentía un tonto.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasa con Stack?

-Ya te lo dije, Rick… yo lo considero un amigo… no importa lo que él quiera…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… a pesar de que tus celos me reconfortan un poco… tengo que admitir que nunca tendría una relación con él solo para molestarte… sé que es un buen tipo, pero mi corazón está ocupado… no sé si me comprendes…

-Él… ayer él me dijo que lucharía por ti…

-Eso suena más a algo que tú podrías decir…- dijo ella y sonrió mientras se colocaba la bata de seda.

-Puede ser…

-Rick… quiero que confíes en mi…

-Lo hago…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado porque él la llamó.

-Te amo, Kate… perdóname por haber sido tan tonto… no sé lo que me pasó, te lo juro… de repente un día me desperté sintiéndome culpable por querer ser feliz y condenarte a estar conmigo dejando todo de lado…

-Ya me lo explicaste y lo entendí… tú siempre dices que yo soy complicada, creo que el más complicado eres tú…- dijo y se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Es posible…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano.

-Tengo que vestirme, e ir a trabajar…

-No… quédate conmigo…

-No puedo… además, creo que es mejor que me extrañes… así no volverán las dudas…

-No volverán…- dijo y cuando ella se levantó, acarició su abdomen y luego entreabrió la bata y lo besó- mami y yo estamos juntos otra vez…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

Kate se vistió y se fue sonriente a trabajar, a pesar de que se sentía extraña, se había quitado un peso de encima.

Y aunque se moría de ganas de quedarse con él encerrada en su casa, sintió que era bueno darle un poco de aire a Rick, no solo para que la extrañase, sino para que él estuviese seguro, de una vez por todas de lo que sentía…

* * *

**Bien... por fin se va encaminando todo... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate sonrió sin proponérselo cuando se sentó en su escritorio. Aunque aún no quería ilusionarse demasiado, el paso que había dado con Rick era muy importante. Y a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que él se arrepintiera, el hecho de proponerle estar juntos era un buen avance…

Cuando volvía de prepararse un café, Gates la llamó a su oficina y Kate se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kate?- le preguntó con interés.

-Estoy bien, señor…- dijo Kate y sonrió por cortesía.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno… recibí la visita el agente Stack hoy, muy temprano…

-¿El agente Stack?

-Sí…- dijo Gates y la miró analítica- tú no sabes lo que pasa, aquí, ¿verdad?

-No sé a qué se refiere…

-Él vino a presionarme para que te deje ir, Kate…

-Qué?

-Así es… dice que está tramitando el pase de ambos a esta ciudad y que te quiere con él…

-¿Qué?- volvió a repetir Kate, le resultaba difícil asimilar las palabras de Gates.

-Es la primera noticia que tengo…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… yo ya renuncié al FBI… fue una experiencia enriquecedora pero está terminada… mi trabajo está aquí, a sus órdenes, Capitán…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué es que todos me preguntan lo mismo?

-Kate… yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero ¿tienes o has tenido algo que ver con Stack?

-Yo… yo sé que él tiene sentimientos hacia mí… pero nunca lo consideré más que un buen compañero de trabajo…

-Creo que deberías aclarárselo…

-Señor… con todo respeto… ya lo hice… y estos días ha estado por aquí acompañándome…

-Bien… que no se diga más nada… rechazaré su petición y espero que no me traiga consecuencias, ese hombre se veía dispuesto a todo…

-¿Consecuencias con el alcalde?

-Así es…

-Bueno… quizás podríamos pedirle a Castle una mano…- dijo Kate y Gates vio como se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Crees que querrá ayudarnos?

-Por supuesto que sí…

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo están las cosas con él?

-Están…- dijo Kate y sus ojos se humedecieron- mucho mejor, gracias…

-Esa es una buena noticia…- dijo Gates con una sonrisa.

Kate volvió a su escritorio y se obligó a trabajar.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, recibió un mensaje de Rick.

"_En media hora pasaré a buscarte para almorzar."_

Kate sonrió. Pensó en negarse, pero no pudo, y tampoco quiso. Terminó unos papeles en los que trabajaba y se sorprendió esperándolo.

Cuando él llegó, intentó no demostrar tanto su alegría, no quería asustarlo. Pero hubiera salido corriendo a abrazarlo si se hubiese animado.

-Hey…- le dijo él sonriente.

-Hey…- le dijo ella.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí…- dijo y se levantó.

Rick la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta y la tomó del brazo para ir al ascensor. Ryan miró a Esposito que le guiñó el ojo sonriente. Aún sin saber nada de lo que ocurría, ambos se pusieron contentos…

Rick la llevó a un pequeño restaurant bastante más arreglado de lo que ella esperaba.

-No era necesario venir hasta aquí…

-Lo sé… pero quería festejar contigo…

-¿Festejar?- preguntó ella.

-Nuestra reconciliación…

-Entonces va en serio…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él.

-No lo sé… es como si siempre estuviese preparándome para que te arrepientas…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó su mano- amor… no pienses más eso… yo no voy a arrepentirme…

-¿No?

-No… porque además de amar a nuestro hijo… también te amo a ti, profundamente… y quiero estar a tu lado siempre…

-¿Me prometes que no sufriré más por esto?

-Prometido…- dijo levantando la mano solemne.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó con ternura.

Al rato les trajeron la comida. Kate eligió una ensalada mixta con algo de atún y él prefirió pasta.

Durante la comida, varias veces se quedaron en silencio y Rick se perdió en sus ojos, feliz de haber tomado esa decisión, por él y por ella también.

Cuando se iban, el celular de Kate comenzó a sonar y Rick vio que se trataba de Stack.

Kate lo miró con incomodidad y él sonrió.

-Debería atenderlo… sería una linda revancha…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No hace falta que lo hagas… tú y yo estamos juntos… no importa nada más…

-Es cierto…

-¿Te enojas si lo atiendo? Es que… hay algo que debo arreglar…

-Adelante…

-Beckett…- dijo Kate con cara de fastidio.

-Kate… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… algo sorprendida…

-¿Te gustó la idea?

-Si tengo que ser honesta, la verdad no, Jared…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya te dije que no quiero saber nada con el trabajo en el FBI…

-Pero, Kate…

-Nada, Jared… ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero saber nada de eso?

-Bueno… creí que tenía que ver con la ciudad…

-No… yo quiero volver a mi trabajo de detective… por mí y también por mi hijo…

-Te dejaré que lo pienses…

-No hace falta…

-En serio, Kate… nos vemos…

-Espera…- dijo ella pero él ya había cortado.

Rick le dio un momento para serenarse y luego habló.

-¿Qué la pasa a ese?

-Habló con Gates para presionarla, dice que está gestionando nuestro pase para aquí… quiere que trabaje con él…

-¿Está loco?

-Parece…

-Yo creo que está obsesionado contigo… ¿estás segura que no pasó nada?

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Lo siento… no puedo creer que…

-¿Qué esté enamorado de mí?

-Eso lo creo… pero así sin más… sin tener esperanzas…

-Es que… en su cabeza las tiene… él cree que yo estoy sola, vulnerable, embarazada de un hombre que no me merece… y él es mi príncipe azul…

-Pero eso no es cierto…

-Hasta hace unas horas, lo era…

-¿Aún la parte de que no te merezco?

-No, Rick… pero en su mente es así…

-Espero que se le pase esta locura, no quisiera tener que batirme a duelo por ti…

-Qué clásico… y romántico…- dijo ella y mientras caminaban, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta de la comisaría y Rick la abrazó.

-¿Vienes a casa esta noche?- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Podría ser…- le dijo ella haciéndose rogar.

-Bien… podría cocinar algo para ti…

-Eso me gustaría…- dijo ella y lo besó.

El beso fue demasiado breve para él y cuando ella se separaba, él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con tanta intensidad que Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas…

Jared, que había decidido acercarse para verla, se quedó petrificado mirándolos y sintió una punzada de celos cuando la vio sonreír, algo sonrojada y despedirse de él.

Rick se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, la llamó y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo…- le contestó.

* * *

**Esa última parte fue a pedido... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguirla!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Kate se sentó en su escritorio con una sonrisa, se sentía plena, ya volvía a tener esa sensación de esperanza y que Rick le hubiera dicho que la amaba, aunque ella ya lo supiera, había servido para que se sintiera más confiada.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y vio a Jared, Kate suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con algo de fastidio. Se sentía culpable por la ambigüedad con que lo había tratado…

Espo lo miró de lejos y le guiñó el ojo a ella, dándole a entender que estaría atento. No hacía falta dar explicaciones para comprender que ella no lo quería cerca.

Kate lo miró acercarse, estaba serio y por un momento, ella sintió miedo…

-Kate…- dijo él a modo de saludo.

-Jared…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Hablemos…- dijo ella, sabiendo que no tenía demasiada alternativa.

-¿Aquí?

-Jared, tú sabes lo que voy a decirte… no necesitamos movernos de aquí…

-Estás cometiendo un error…

-No lo creo, pero en última instancia, es mi problema…

-También el mío…

-No, Jared… no quiero ofender tus sentimientos, pero no existe posibilidad para nosotros, porque "nosotros" no existe…

-Te vi con Castle recién en la puerta…

-Entonces estarás al tanto… no creo que haga falta aclarar nada…

-No puedo creer que te equivoques así…

-Jared… ¿te pondrás desagradable?

-Lo siento… no puedo entender

-No hace falta que entiendas… yo nunca alenté ninguna clase de sentimiento en ti…

-No hizo falta…

-Si lo hubiese hecho te pido disculpas… pero sé no es así…

-Kate…

-Jared… yo agradezco tu voluntad para conmigo en el trabajo…

-Eres una buena agente…

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco… pero prefiero seguir siendo detective…

-Y musa…

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- Espo eligió ese momento para acercarse.

-Sí, Javi, gracias…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno, supongo que me toca irme…- dijo Jared un poco apesadumbrado.

-Sí…- dijo Espo y lo miró con algo de rabia.

-Espero que seas feliz, Kate… y si no es así… yo estaré…

-Mejor no…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza, casi implorándole.

-Bien… hasta siempre… detective…- le dijo y le sonrió con algo de amargura.

Kate y Espo lo miraron irse y luego ella suspiró con alivio.

-Dios, Beckett... ¿qué le hiciste a ese tipo?

-Ojalá supiera…- dijo ella.

-Bien… olvídalo…

-Gracias, Javi…- dijo ella y él le guiñó un ojo…

* * *

Ese día se hizo un poco largo, sobre todo porque Kate extrañaba demasiado a Rick y no podía esperar a verlo.

Volvió a su casa, se dio una ducha y él la sorprendió yendo a buscarla…

Pensé que nos veríamos en tu casa…- dijo ella sonriente cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, su bata húmeda porque había salido rápido de la ducha para abrir la puerta...

-Bueno… mi madre y Alexis estarán en la cena, quería que lo supieras… y además, quería verte, te extrañé mucho…

-Bueno, nosotros también te extrañamos…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Todavía tenemos un rato- dijo mirando el reloj- ¿qué quieres hacer? Le preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Masajes?- dijo ella con cara de dolor- tuve un día complicado…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Jared…

-¿Otra vez ese tipo? Te juro que voy a matarlo…- dijo Rick con furia.

-No creo que vuelva… nos vio cuando nos despedíamos hoy… me dijo un par de cosas y le expliqué que no quería verlo más… no creo que insista…

-Será mejor para él, créeme…

-Ven aquí, Castle, olvídate de él…- le dijo y lo tomó de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación él la abrazó por detrás y aspiró en su cuello. Desanudó su bata y acarició su abdomen. Kate cerró los ojos. Se imaginó unos meses más tarde, con un vientre prominente, en la misma posición con él y sonrió.

Rick le retiró la bata con cuidado y comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Kate se relajó bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos, se entregó.

La hizo sentar en la cama.

-Prefiero no acostarme boca abajo, no quiero comprimir el abdomen, me da impresión…

-No te preocupes… solo quédate sentada…- dijo él y hundió un poco los pulgares en ambas clavículas, originando un pequeño suspiro.

-Mmm… como extrañaba esto…- dijo en voz baja ella y él sonrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí… pero no dejes de masajearme…- jadeó ella y él se ocupó de su columna y deslizó sus manos un poco más hacia abajo, llegando a la cintura.

Rick presionó ambas palmas sobre la cintura y ella se aflojó un poco.

-Nunca me había dolido tanto la cintura como ahora…- dijo ella.

-Es normal, Kate… a veces aunque no sientas peso, el cuerpo se está modificando para dar lugar al bebé… y a veces molesta…

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Él continuó trabajando intensamente sobre su piel hasta que ella le agradeció y se acostó de espaldas a él.

-Quítate la ropa…- le dijo en voz baja ella.

-¿Ahora?

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso… pensé que querías descansar…

-Quiero descansar, pero contigo…

Rick sonrió con ternura y se quitó la ropa despacio, observándola, se había dado vuelta para mirarlo, su expresión era relajada y sonreía.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y ella suspiró, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

Kate cerró los ojos, rodeada del calor y el aroma de él. No podía estar en mejor lugar. Y de pronto lo escuchó llorar.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró en silencio durante un momento. Quería entenderlo sin preguntarle, pero supo que quizás él quería hablar.

-Rick…

-Necesito que me perdones, Kate… por todo lo que te hice sufrir este tiempo… siento que quizás lo que tenía era miedo de ser feliz contigo, aunque te parezca mentira…

-Ya está, Rick… no hace falta que te disculpes más… ya nos entendimos… ya estamos juntos otra vez, como deseamos y como debe ser… es todo…

-Yo nunca había creído que se podría ser tan feliz… y cuando me enteré que esperábamos un hijo… me hiciste muy feliz… ambos me hacen muy feliz…

-Lo sé, amor… ustedes también me hacen muy feliz…- dijo ella y lo besó con dulzura.

-Kate…- dijo él luego de un rato- yo se que quizás estás cansada, pero si vamos a ir a casa, deberíamos vestirnos…

-Sí, vamos…- dijo ella sonriendo y se liberó de su abrazo.

-Pero si quieres oponer algo de resistencia y esposarme para que cumpla tus deseos más íntimos… puedes hacerlo…

-Pervertido…

-Extraño eso…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… si te portas bien, quizás pueda torturarte un poco esta noche… si volvemos aquí, por supuesto…

-¿Y si nos quedamos? Llamemos y cancelemos…- dijo con ansiedad él.

-Olvídalo… Alexis está feliz de vernos juntos… necesitamos esto… todos nosotros…- dijo y se levantó, fue a la mesa de luz y luego de abrir el cajón, levantó las esposas y se las mostró- las dejaré aquí, así las podremos usar a la vuelta…

-O podría usarlas yo contigo…- dijo él seductor.

-Eso lo veremos… - dijo ella y se corrió justo a tiempo, antes de que él intentara tomarla del brazo y demorarlos, al menos, una hora mas…

* * *

**Las cosas están muy bien, Stack se fue y no creo que vuelva... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando Kate y Rick abrieron la puerta, Martha y Alexis se acercaron a recibirlos con alegría.

Martha fue la primera en abrazar a Kate y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Me alegra tanto que las cosas se solucionaran…- dijo con sinceridad y Kate sonrió.

-Imagínate lo feliz que estoy yo…- dijo Kate y luego abrazó a Alexis, que besó su mejilla y también acarició su abdomen, pero con algo más de respeto.

Se sentaron a comer y Rick sostuvo la mano de Kate todo el tiempo, como si temiera que ella fuera a irse o a desaparecer…

Kate estaba realmente contenta, se había encariñado tanto con su suegra como con Alexis y las extrañaba bastante…

Alexis le hizo un par de preguntas sobre la idea que había tenido con respecto a la fundación de su madre y estuvieron de acuerdo de charlarlo más tranquilas en otro momento, la chica estaba muy agradecida de que Kate demostrara interés en el tema y que le permitiera hacer lo que había descubierto que le gustaba…

-Pero… ¿acaso dejarás los estudios?- dijo Rick con algo de tristeza.

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre, papá?- dijo Alexis y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé… ¿será porque hace meses que no escucho hablar de nada relacionado con la Universidad?

-Bueno… también puedo tener otros planes…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y Kate apretó su mano.

-Rick… Alexis ya tiene edad como para saber a qué le dedica su tiempo…- dijo Kate y Rick le sonrió.

Martha, que se había quedado sin decir mucho durante la primera parte de la comida, dudó un poco antes de preguntar algo que la tenía algo preocupada…

-¿Qué hay del casamiento?- dijo finalmente y Rick la miró como si quisiese asesinarla ahí mismo.

-Bueno… no hemos hablado nada de eso todavía…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick para darle pie a que completara la idea.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos…- dijo Rick y alzó la ceja, para que Martha no insistiera.

-Bueno… supongo que la abuela preguntó porque antes de distanciarse, ustedes iban a casarse… ¿acaso las cosas cambiaron?

-No es que hayan cambiado… digamos que han pasado cosas y nos estamos acomodando a ellas…- dijo Rick.

-Es cierto… estamos bien así… por ahora lo único importante es que estamos juntos…- agregó Kate y sonrió cuando él se inclinó y besó sus labios con dulzura.

Martha miró a Alexis y sonrió.

-Y dime… ¿cómo te sientes Katherine?- le dijo Martha y Kate sonrió.

-Estoy bien… por momentos con algunas náuseas, pero bien… feliz…- dijo Kate.

La cena fue muy amena, un perfecto reencuentro familiar y cuando Kate hizo el intento de irse, Rick la detuvo en seco y se acercó a su oído para hablarle en secreto.

-No te irás ahora… me prometiste algo y quiero que lo cumplas…- dijo él en tono juguetón y ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Estás desesperado…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Simplemente te conozco, Kate… se de lo que eres capaz y no quiero perdérmelo… ¿acaso está mal eso?

-No… ¿acaso no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos?

-Pasamos demasiado tiempo separados…

-No por mi culpa…

-¿Vamos a discutir? Porque claramente, yo tengo otras intenciones…

-Bien… vamos a casa… estoy algo cansada…- dijo ella.

* * *

Luego de besos y abrazos por parte de las dos mujeres Castle, Rick y Kate volvieron a la casa de ella y él le dio algo de espacio para que pudiera ducharse.

Le preparó su café favorito y la esperó pacientemente.

Cuando Kate salió del baño enfundada en su bata, le entregó el café y una barra de chocolate.

-Dios… sé que voy a engordar, pero no me importa nada…- dijo y él sonrió.

Rick la contempló disfrutar tanto del café como del chocolate y luego la abrazó con ternura.

Se quedaron un buen rato en el sillón, en silencio, cada tanto acariciándose hasta que Kate bostezó.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le dijo y él la miró con desilusión.

-¿Dormir?

-Rick… es tarde… si hubieses tenido intenciones de algo más, lo hubieses pensado antes…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio asentir, dándole la razón.

-Lo siento… me gusta estar así contigo… pero me había ilusionado con lo de las esposas…

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pervertido?

-Porque así te gusto más…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Eso es cierto… ¿vamos a dormir o no?

-Vamos…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano cuando se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Al llegar, Rick hizo algunos intentos por darle a entender que quería algo más que dormir abrazado con ella, pero Kate sentía algo de cansancio y prefirió no dejarse llevar.

Rick besó sus labios y luego besó su abdomen, hablando casi en forma ininteligible para ella, que no se preocupó porque seguramente, él estaba hablándole a su hijo…

Cuando terminó, levantó la cara y la miró sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando él iba a acomodarse en sus brazos para dormir, Kate habló…

-Te debo lo de las esposas…- dijo con naturalidad.

-Estás cansada ¿verdad?

-Bastante…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-No te preocupes… te entiendo…

-Gracias…

-Te amo, Kate…

-Yo también te amo, Rick…

-Lo sé… Kate…- dijo luego de un rato y ella tardó un poco en contestarle, le costaba trabajo reaccionar.

-¿Mmm?- pudo decir ella.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- quiso saber él.

-Sí… duérmete, Castle…- le dijo ella.

-Sí… buenas noches…- dijo y cerró los ojos.

Rick tardó un poco en dormirse esa noche, sus pensamientos le imposibilitaban descansar. Pensó en lo hermosa que era su familia y en que las cosas solo mejorarían cuando ese bebé naciera… se sintió afortunado por haber tomado la decisión correcta, aunque eso le hubiese costado un poco más de lo que él hubiese querido…

Y cuando Rick abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se encontró en una posición algo incómoda, sus manos esposadas detrás de su cabeza y la mirada de Kate, intensa, casi salvaje, esperando que él se sorprendiera y se entregara a ella, porque, después de todo, esa era una de las fantasías que él quería cumplir con ella… una vez más… aunque cada vez fuera como la primera…

-Entonces, señor Castle…- le dijo ella y él la miró desesperado por sentirla- ¿su palabra secreta sigue siendo "manzanas"?- le preguntó y él sonrió.

Y Rick suspiró en el preciso instante en que Kate descendió sus labios y lo besó urgentemente…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿acaso nos estamos poniendo demasiado románticos? Sólo queda una semana, ¡Qué nervios! Aunque ya a esta altura nos enteramos de varias cosas, sigo sin poder esperar a ver al 6x01! Nos vemos! Gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado mis historias ayer, tuve un día complicado, eso sin tener en cuenta la premiere de la temporada 6. Espero que puedan entender... y también que después de tanto romance del bueno en la serie, aún tengan intenciones de seguir leyéndome! Gracias! **

**Capítulo 26**

Kate sonrió al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrar un enorme ramos de flores y detrás, la cara de Rick sonriente.

-No tenías que traer flores…- le dijo, tomó el ramo y besó los labios de Rick que la aguardaban.

-No pude evitarlo…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate entró y él la siguió por la casa mientras ponía las flores en un elegante florero.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo él mirándola analíticamente.

-Ya casi…- dijo ella y se miró al espejo.

-Mejor vamos porque si nos quedamos un minuto más, no nos vamos…- dijo él y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Kate que sintió un agradable escalofrío.

-Como quieras…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-No me tientes…- dijo y la besó detrás de la oreja, desplazó sus manos hacia adelante y acarició su abdomen- dile a mami que se porte bien…- agregó y ella sonrió, mirándolo en el espejo.

La hizo girar para que lo mirase a los ojos y además del amor que ya había aprendido a reconocer en sus ojos, también vio emoción.

Kate arrugó la nariz como queriendo preguntarle si todo estaba bien y él se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura…

Media hora más tarde entraban a un restaurant pequeño e íntimo que habían descubierto hacía unos meses, un día en que habían terminado un caso y habían salido tarde a tomar aire y cenar…

-Siempre me ha gustado este lugar…- dijo Kate luego de que el mozo los acomodara en una mesa apartada y menos iluminada.

-A mí también… porque si bien es sencillo y agradable, también tiene buen gusto en la decoración y sobre todo, buena comida…- dijo y sonrió él.

-Podríamos adoptarlo para cuando necesitemos escaparnos…

-Ya está…- dijo él y la miró con dulzura.

-Remys en un lugar genial…

-Pero es otro tipo de lugar…- agregó él.

-Es cierto…

-Estoy tan feliz, Kate…- dijo él.

-Yo también, Rick… pero no sigas repitiéndolo… me resulta incómodo…

-Es la verdad… bien… a otra cosa… ¿cuándo quieres que hablemos de la habitación del bebé?

-Mejor cuando sepamos el sexo y decidamos dónde vamos a vivir…

-No sé… yo siempre pensé que querías quedarte en tu casa…

-Y yo que quizás tú preferías quedarte en la tuya…

-Aquí lo importante es donde podemos estar juntos… ¿no crees?

-Sí… bueno…- dijo ella pensativa.

El mozo, con la botella de vino y la comida, interrumpió una conversación que se estaba tornando un poco incómoda para ambos y tanto Kate como Rick, se dedicaron a degustar la comida que habían pedido…

Kate le contó que pronto tendría una nueva visita a su médico y él le prometió acompañarla… y luego, aprovechó para compartir con él, algunas ideas que tenía con respecto a la fundación de su madre, y las tareas que podría desarrollar Alexis en caso de estar interesada.

-Eres muy bondadosa con ella…

-La verdad es que la quiero mucho… por ser tu hija y por su forma de ser…

-Realmente me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven bien… como padre estoy orgulloso de que mi hija entienda mis elecciones de vida…

-Pero no se te vaya a ocurrir querer separarte de mí… te llevarías una sorpresa sobre a quién defendería tu hija.

-Créeme… se que te defendería a ti… te quiso desde el primer minuto… a pesar de que nosotros ni nos habíamos dado cuenta…

-Lo sé… a mí me pasó lo mismo… tu hija era una niña adorable cuando la conocí, y ahora se ha transformado en una mujer adorable…

-Te juro que a veces me rebelo y pienso, ¿por qué no pudimos formar una pareja antes y que tú fueses la madre de Alexis?

-Porque no sería Alexis… yo se que tú dices esto porque piensas que Meredith no la merece…

-Es que no la merece…

-Puede ser… pero Alexis es parte de ella… y yo podré quererla como a una hija… y de hecho lo hago… pero ella tiene una relación con su madre que debo respetar…- dijo Kate.

Rick se quedó un momento pensativo y Kate le dio espacio. Las cosas se ponían raras cuando hablaban de Meredith… y durante mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran juntos, Meredith había sido un fantasma para Kate… al igual que Gina…

Rick levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la de Kate que lo miró y sonrió. Hubo un intercambio de miradas que rozó la emoción y Kate comenzó a sentirse rara… no era que tuviese dudas ni nada por el estilo… pero sentía que el aire estaba cargado… era como que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo él y tragó saliva, Kate lo observó con algo de ansiedad, aquí vamos- estuve pensando mucho estos días, desde que volvimos a estar juntos…

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

-Nosotros estamos juntos y muy bien… nos reencontramos y nuestra química sigue siendo increíble… eso me hace muy feliz…

-A mí también…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Pero vamos a tener un hijo…

-Así es…

-Y creo que deberíamos al menos vivir juntos… ¿no crees?

-Sí… es cierto…- asintió Kate.

-Y… estaba pensando que… ¿dónde te gustaría vivir?

-Pues no lo sé… lo importante es estar juntos… como dijiste hace un rato…

-Pues… lo que a mí se me había ocurrido es…

-Castle…- le advirtió ella, algo divertida por la forma en que él dudaba.

-¿Qué tal si retomamos nuestros planes de hace un tiempo?- dijo y tragó saliva, algo más aliviado.

-¿Nuestros planes?

-Tú sabes… aquello de…- dijo y se levantó, y luego se arrodilló a su lado y ella lo miró con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa- Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo solemnemente y Kate sonrió todavía pasmada.

-Rick…- dijo ella y pestañeó como creyendo que todo eso era un sueño.

-Lo siento… - dijo y extrajo de su chaqueta el anillo que ella le había devuelto- había olvidado esto…- dijo y le mostró el anillo.

-Rick… ¿otra vez me lo estás proponiendo?- Kate estaba más asustada y emocionada que la vez anterior.

-Sí, Kate… créeme que me haría muy feliz que me aceptaras… otra vez…- dijo y sonrió.

La poca gente que los acompañaba alrededor, en otras mesas siguió el intercambio de lejos pero pendientes de la respuesta…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Rick la miró expectante y Kate sintió lágrimas luchando por salir…

-¿Entonces?- le dijo él comenzando a sentirse ridículo de rodillas con el anillo y varios testigos prestando atención.

-Tú sabes…- estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Me gustaría escucharlo…- dijo él y vio las lágrimas de Kate corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

-Te diría que sí todas las veces que me lo propusieras…

-¿Sí?

-No quiero traer recuerdos innecesarios pero no fui yo quien desistió del casamiento en primera instancia…- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Es cierto…- dijo él.

-Sí…

-¿Sí qué?

-¿Me pondrás el anillo o no?- le dijo ella y se escucharon algunos aplausos cuando Rick tomó su mano, colocó el anillo y besó sus labios.

-Te amo…- le dijo suavemente cuando volvió a su asiento.

-Yo también…- dijo ella observando el anillo y haciéndolo sonreír.

-Bien… estaba pensando…- dijo él y captó su atención, que volvió a sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Podríamos irnos a festejar… ¿te parece?

-¿Festejar?- dijo y alzó las cejas sugestiva.

-Festejar… sí…- insistió él.

-Creí que estábamos aquí festejando…

-Solo salimos a cenar…- corrigió él.

-¿Tiene que ser ya?

-¿Quieres comer el postre?

-¿Tú no?

-Yo quiero comerte a ti…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero… yo fantaseaba con una ensalada de frutos del bosque con crema y mousse de chocolate…- dijo Kate y Rick se derritió al ver su cara de desesperación.

-Bien… pero después nos vamos…

-Sí…- dijo Kate.

* * *

Media hora más tarde salieron tomados de la mano del restaurant y fueron a la casa de Kate.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas ni bien llegaron y un rato más tarde, Rick jugueteaba con el cabello de Kate mientras la sostenía, apretada contra su cuerpo, bajo las mantas.

-Hey…- dijo ella con una voz casi somnolienta.

-¿Mm?- preguntó él concentrado en su juego.

-Quería saber si… si te molesta que use el anillo colgado al cuello junto al de mi madre…

-No… ¿cómo podría molestarme?

-Bueno, no sé… es un hermoso anillo y probablemente tenías la idea de vérmelo puesto todo el tiempo…

-No es que no quiera, amor… pero sé porqué lo harías… y créeme, lo entiendo…

-Bien…- dijo ella- me alegra que lo hagas.

-Casi no puedo esperar a tener ese bebé en nuestros brazos…- le dijo él al oído y Kate sonrió.

-Yo tampoco…- contestó.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

-Yo te veo ser un muy buen padre con Alexis…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Gracias… espero que siga siendo así con nuestro pequeño Castlecito…

-O Castlecita…- agregó Kate y él sonrió.

-Es cierto… una hermosa niña igual a su madre…

-No digas eso… él o ella serán más lindos que nosotros… eso es seguro…- dijo Kate y Rick puso la cabeza debajo de la manta y apoyó el oído en el abdomen de Kate, que sonrió divertida.

-Apúrate amor… mami y papi te esperan con ansiedad…- le dijo y Kate cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, sus ojos perdidos en su mirada, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos… sus ilusiones…

Se quedó dormida casi en seguida y al otro día, la despertó la luz del sol molestándola en los ojos.

-Buenos días hermosa…- le dijo Rick con una bandeja en la mano que la hizo sonreír.

-Hey…- dijo Kate y se desperezó, notando la mirada intensa de Rick.

-Te traje el desayuno…

-Gracias…

-Dime algo… ¿cuándo vamos a casarnos?

-¿Te refieres a poner una fecha?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Pues… no sé…

-Tendría que ser antes de que se empiece a notar el embarazo…

-Yo no quiero ocultar nada…

-No es eso… estoy seguro de que como toda mujer, tienes la ilusión del vestido blanco…

-¿Habrá ceremonia religiosa?

-¿No quieres?

-No creí que tú quisieras…

-Yo quiero todo contigo, Kate… deberías saberlo…

-¿Incluso el divorcio?

-Eso debe ser lo único que no quiero…- dijo sonriente y la observó desayunar.

Un rato más tarde, Kate lo notó pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensaba sobre donde viviríamos…

-Rick… ¿podemos tratar un solo tema a la vez?

-Tienes razón… pero piénsalo… ¿sí?

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella terminando de desayunar.

Cuando Kate se encerró en el baño para ducharse, sintió un poco de incomodidad, estaba feliz por los proyectos que estaba compartiendo con Rick, pero también tenía un poco de desconfianza por la ansiedad de Rick… ¿acaso tenía miedo de que ella se arrepintiera? No, no podía ser por eso… simplemente trataba de hacer todo lo que no había salido bien antes…

Cuando salió, él estaba terminando de vestirse y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Mmm… si sigues besándome de esa forma, me parece que en lugar de vestirnos, terminaremos sin ropa otra vez…- dijo mientras ella lo besaba…

-No protestes… solo te estoy besando…

-No protesto… solo te advierto…- le dijo y la hizo recostar sobre la cama, y fue su turno de besarla.

-Castle…- dijo ella algo agitada.

-¿Sí?

-Llegaremos tarde a trabajar…

-No importa… puedes decir que no te sentías bien…

-No… en serio… - dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él atacó su cuello.

-Está bien… pero quiero que sepas que te dejo ir en contra de mi voluntad…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a la oficina de Gates esa mañana, un poco más tarde, llevaba puesto el anillo en la misma cadena que el de su madre y mientras Gates la ponía al tanto de algo que había sucedido en el caso en el que trabajaban, no pudo evitar fijarse…

-Disculpa que me entrometa… pero… ¿acaso se han comprometido?

-Sí… bueno… él ya me había propuesto matrimonio antes de irme y cuando nos distanciamos, le devolví el anillo…

-¿Y te lo volvió a ofrecer?

-Sí...- dijo Kate y sonrió con timidez.

-Me alegra por ambos… tengo que reconocer que estaba equivocada con los prejuicios hacia Castle…

-Bueno…- dijo Kate- yo la comprendo… aunque reconozco que siempre sentí algo especial por él, al principio me daba una sensación de desconfianza que él me dijera que quería salir conmigo… el hecho de sostener una relación con él… y todo lo que implica…

-Pero ahora te has dado cuenta de que es un hombre increíble…

-No cualquier hombre… Rick es el hombre de mi vida…- dijo Kate y la capitana sonrió. Disfrutaba mucho de esta nueva relación que desarrollaba con Beckett, y aunque no se lo reconociera directamente, siempre había tenido alguna clase de preferencia por ella, y nunca había comprendido por qué…

* * *

**Qué pasará con todos los planes de Rick... ¿será muy pronto? Veremos que pasa! Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate se relajó un poco en el abrazo con Alexis, a pesar del aprecio que siempre había tenido con ella, Kate había sido cautelosa, por miedo a que la joven estuviese celosa o quizás tuviese algo que recriminarle por tantas idas y vueltas con su padre…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la pelirroja y Kate sonrió.

-Estoy bien… quiero decir… sigo sintiéndome rara… pero creo que es normal…

-Seguramente lo es…- dijo Alexis y Kate asintió- bien…te escucho… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno… tú sabes que tu padre y yo volvimos a…

-A comprometerse, si… y me alegra profundamente que por fin hayan arreglado las cosas y hagan lo que en mi opinión debían hacer…

-Bien… qué suerte…- dijo Kate inspirando como si se hubiese sacado un buen peso de encima.

-¿No me digas que estabas nerviosa por eso? Kate… yo nunca estuve en contra de tu relación con mi padre… lo que no me gustaba eran las indecisiones… tú sabes que yo te aprecié desde el primer día…

-Sí, lo se… tú sabes que yo también… pero a pesar de que quería asegurarme de lo que tú pensabas… el tema es otro…

-Bien… dime…

-Tu padre está algo ansioso por definir algunas cosas… nunca lo había visto así… me siento culpable en un punto… creo que tiene miedo de que me arrepienta…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno… no te preocupes… ¿pero cuál es el problema? No creo poder conseguir que se calme si tú no has podido…

-No es eso… él insiste en que tenemos que decidir dónde viviremos…

-Ah…- dijo Alexis pensativa y de pronto comprendió- y tú quieres intimidad con él… y prefieres que yo no esté…

-No… no Alexis… para nada… yo se que vivir en el loft sería lo más conveniente… pero me gustaría que tuviésemos un lugar de los dos… y por supuesto tú tendrías espacio ahí… pero quería consultarlo contigo antes de sugerirlo… me parece importante tu opinión…

-Tú quieres un nuevo apartamento en donde vivamos los cuatro…

-Bueno… sí…

-Por mí no te preocupes, Kate… me gustaría mucho tener un lugar en tu nueva casa con mi padre… pero tampoco quiero dejar sola a la abuela…

-Nadie dijo que Martha no estaría incluída…

-¿Pero entonces por qué buscar otro lugar?

-No sé… para empezar de cero…

-Bien… quizás podríamos dejarlos un tiempo tranquilos y solos… y luego mudarnos para ayudarlos con el bebé…

-Eso sería fantástico…- dijo Kate y Alexis sonrió.

-Tranquila… todo saldrá bien…

-Lo sé, Alexis… gracias por entenderme…- dijo Kate y tomó su mano con ternura.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se sentaba en su escritorio y revisaba unos papeles cuando Rick salía del ascensor y caminaba hacia ella algo preocupado…

-Hey…- le dijo para llamar su atención- ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Tuve que salir… pero te dejé una nota…

-Sí… que no explicaba mucho…- dijo él y se inclinó para besarla.

-Aquí no, Rick…- protestó ella y él suspiró.

-¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos… y es muy probable que estén todos invitados a nuestra boda…

-Ese no es el punto… si Gates permite que sigas aquí, no debemos mezclar las cosas… lo sabes…

-Bueno… sí…- dijo y se acercó al oído para hablarle- aunque adoro estar… mezclado… contigo bajo las sábanas…

-Castle…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que te gustaba la idea de estar así…

-Por supuesto… pero estoy embarazada ahora…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… sigues siendo una mujer… además… anoche no parecías muy preocupada…

-¡Castle!- protestó Kate y miró para todos lados.

-¿Por qué estás tan paranoica? ¿Acaso no recuerdas la vez que nos encerramos aquí mismo, en el cuarto de limpieza?

-Eso fue hace mucho…- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Fue increíble…- dijo él.

-Muy arriesgado… pero sí… increíble…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Dios… no podía sacarte las manos de encima y tú…

-Castle ¿qué te pasa hoy?- le preguntó algo incómoda.

-Estoy feliz… enamorado… y te extrañé esta mañana…

-Y me lo estás cobrando… ¿verdad?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Dios… te besaría si pudiera…

-Beckett… a mi oficina…- dijo Gates en voz alta cuando Kate se acercaba lentamente, casi sin poder evitar besarlo.

-Si tengo problemas por esto… te quedarás un mes sin el truco de los cubos de hielo…- le dijo con el dedo levantado y Rick sintió que se quedaba sin aire…

Kate se acomodó la ropa, como si con eso evitara algo de la incomodidad que sentía. Se alegraba de que su relación con Gates estuviera mejor, pero no tenía ganas de sermones…

-Señor…- dijo al entrar y Gates le indicó la silla delante de ella.

-Detective…

-Quiero pedirle disculpas… en realidad Castle y yo nos estamos acomodando y le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder…

-¿Qué no volverá a suceder?

-Nada…- dijo y se mordió el labio con incomodidad.

-El hecho es que… yo quería preguntarle cómo se siente con Castle dando vueltas a su alrededor…

-Pues… como siempre…

-Quiero decir… quiero estar segura de que ustedes puedan separar las cosas… antes podía hacerme la tonta… pero si van a casarse, quiero asegurarme de que esto no traerá problemas a las investigaciones… es todo…

-Señor… usted sabe que Castle ha sido útil muchas veces…

-Yo no dudo de la utilidad de Castle… lo único que digo es que si esto los hará sentirse incómodos, tendríamos que replantearlo…

-Nosotros nos acomodaremos…- dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás segura, Kate?- le dijo Gates.

-Sí…

-Yo no me refiero a las muestras de afecto en el lugar y horario de trabajo…

-Ah…- dijo Kate.

-Me refiero a las discusiones que podrían llegar a tener en la intimidad y que resultaran poco beneficiosas para el trabajo…

-Yo… déjeme hablarlo con él… si seguimos adelante será con el compromiso de que lo haremos como corresponde…- dijo Kate con resolución.

-Bien... me parece bien…- dijo Gates.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se levantó.

-Cuídate, Kate…- le dijo Gates y Kate sonrió brevemente antes de irse.

Cuando Kate se acercó al escritorio, Rick se preocupó al verla algo seria.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó preocupado.

-No… bueno… hay varias cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo…

-Dime…

-¿Podemos dejarlo para esta noche, cuando estemos en casa?- le preguntó y Rick asintió.

-Bien… sí… por supuesto…- le dijo y ella, que se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, levantó su mano y apretó la de él con ternura.

-Todo está bien, amor… solo necesitamos charlar algunas cosas…- le dijo y sonrió un poco más distendida cuando él asintió.

* * *

**Cómo seguirá todo esto... créanme, ni yo lo sé... veremos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les siga gustando! Se siente extraño ahora que ya sabemos lo que realmente pasó...**


End file.
